


The Professor and I

by MarvelsDC22



Series: The Professor And I [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Brainy is lovesick, Embarrassing stories told, F/F, F/M, It's gonna be a wild ride, Lena gets jealous, Lena is a professor, Lots of teasing from the Danver sisters, More characters added as time goes, Nia is confused, Reader Is a Student, Very easily, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: You just started your sophomore year of college. Your life is going great! You have good friends, your professors are all good, and your soccer team is doing good. Enter Professor Luthor and your whole world gets thrown out of whack... Can you get everything to make sense by the end? Lets find out!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was all originally posted to my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

You groaned as you heard your phone alarm going off, slowly rolling over and smacking your bedside table blindly before huffing and opening your eyes, grabbing your phone and turning the alarm off before dropping your phone on the bed beside you so you could stretch and rub the sleep from your eyes, sighing as you grabbed your phone again and looking at the time.

_7:30am_

You sighed as the time seemed to glare at you, trying to get you to get up while you asked yourself why you thought an 8:30am class was a good idea, unwillingly pushing yourself up and out of bed so you could get ready, trying to be as quiet as possible as to not wake your dormmate, Kara Danvers, the same one you had last year when you first moved to National City to attend NCU.

Heading into your shared bathroom, you did your morning routine and stared at yourself in the mirror to make sure you didn’t look like a complete zombie, even though you knew no matter how hard you tried you still would “It’s too early for this” you grumbled, running a hand through your H/L H/C hair and headed back into the room to grab your clothes for the day.

As you walked onto campus, you pulled your schedule up on your phone and looked for your classes location, getting to your class which was some science course you were required to take since you were going into neuroscience so you needed it, you taking a seat in the middle of the room and pulling your phone out, scrolling aimlessly through social media, only looking up when someone sat next to you “Hey Y/N” Alex said, looking at you as she got comfortable in the seat next to you “Hey Alex, suffering this class early in the morning as well?” You asked, chuckling some as you pocketed your phone and Alex rolled her eyes.

As you and Alex were talking, your attention was drawn to a beautiful woman as she walked into the classroom, her long black hair up in a tight bun and her outfit with the white blouse and the pencil skirt, you couldn’t take your eyes off her. Blushing when she caught you staring and gave you a small smirk as you quickly averted your gaze back to Alex, who was holding back laughter, having seen the whole scene unfold, causing you to lightly shove her shoulder and settle back in your seat.

“Hello everyone, welcome to Computational Neuroscience… My name is Lena Luthor, but you may call me Professor Luthor” Lena said, smiling at the class as she looked around, a small smirk forming for a split second when you both made eye contact “Now, lets get started, shall we?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just started your sophomore year of college. Your life is going great! You have good friends, your professors are all good, and your soccer team is doing good. Enter Professor Luthor and your whole world gets thrown out of whack... Can you get everything to make sense by the end? Lets find out!

As soon as the class was dismissed, you bolted, earning an amused glance from Alex as she followed you out “You alright there, Y/N?” she asked teasingly, catching up to you easily since you had slowed down as soon as you exited the building “Shut up” you muttered, your face bright red since it seem the professor had realized your quick attraction and abused it by sending you small smirks every so often or her eyes would lock with yours “She’s hot, okay? I wasn’t ready for a hot professor” you said, rolling your eyes when Alex started laughing and heading towards the library so you guys could meet up with Kara before her first class.

After you made it to the library, you had thought that you had finally managed to stop blushing, but Kara ruined that thought immediately “What’s with the red face, Y/N? Are you sick?” Kara asked, reaching over to feel your forehead only for you to bat her hand away “Someone has a crush on our Neuroscience professor” Alex said teasingly, laughing when you groaned and buried your once again blushing face in your hands “Oooooooooh, Y/N has a crush” Kara said, grinning at you and ruffling your hair, you having pretty much became the member of the family since you and Kara first lived together “I do not!” You said, smacking her arm away “Can we just focus on what you ushered us to come here for?” You asked, setting your bag down before plopping down in the chair “Oh yeah!” Kara said excitedly, clapping her hands together before she dug through her bag “So, I got asked to be in charge of the Halloween party for the campus and I know it’s only the end of August but-” she said, frowning when she heard both you and Alex groan “What?” She asked, pouting some since she knew that would sway both of you “Nothing… Tell us about the party” Alex sighed, leaning forward and prepared for the long explanation.

After a long day of classes and a long two hours of hearing Kara explain the party and give out all of her ideas, only stopping when Alex reminded her that she had a class, you made it to the diner that you worked at and sighed as you put your things into your tiny locker “Hey Y/N, seems pretty slow tonight” your coworker and friend, Maggie, said, watching as you put on your apron “Oh great, slow means boredom” you sighed, tying off your apron before heading out into the dining area “You sure you’re going to be okay on your own?” Maggie asked as she took her apron off, her having night classes at the police academy “I’ll be fine, go learn things” you chuckled, waving her off and watching her nod before heading out, you letting out a sigh as you looked around the almost empty diner.

At around 9pm, you looked up from your phone when you heard the bell chime, indicating someone had walked in “Professor” you stuttered out when you realized it was Lena, her in a more casual outfit than her blouse and skirt earlier that day, letting yourself do a quick glance and seeing she was wearing skinny jeans and a shirt that seemed to fit her form, along with some black boots and her hair flowing freely over her shoulders “Please, call me Lena” she said with a smile, watching as your eyes widened before you nodded “R-Right… Lena” you said, very sure your face was as red as a tomato at this point “What can I get you?” you asked, grabbing your little notepad and pen “Surprise me” Lena said, giving you a small smirk and watching you nod before writing something down and hanging the order up “So… This is where you work?” Lena asked, looking around the small diner “Oh uh, yeah… At least when I’m here, back home I work with my dad at his facility” you said, trying to keep yourself from making a fool of yourself “So… Come here often?” You asked, immediately internally smacking yourself and letting your head drop, opening your mouth to apologize before her order was called “Here, it’s on the house” you said shyly, handing her the bag and waving her off when she tried to protest “If you’re sure… Have a nice night” Lena said, smiling at you before turning to head out, only to stop at the door “Oh and Y/N?” She asked, looking at you over her shoulder “I so want to come here often” she said, giving you a wink before leaving the diner, leaving you a blushing and flustered mess.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just started your sophomore year of college. Your life is going great! You have good friends, your professors are all good, and your soccer team is doing good. Enter Professor Luthor and your whole world gets thrown out of whack... Can you get everything to make sense by the end? Lets find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

About a week after your last confrontation with Lena, you were back in her class with your face buried in your phone and a still hot cup of Y/F/H/D, not looking up when Alex sat down beside you “You’ve been very quiet, did something happen?” Alex asked, a hint of worry in her voice as she looked at you, you having not talked to her or Kara for the past few days “I’m… Fine, I just had to work through something” you said, looking up from your phone to look at her and seeing her looking at you worriedly “I’ll talk to you and Kara about it when we meet up” you promised, giving her a small smile and looking over when Lena walked in, her giving you a quick smile before she headed down to the front of the class, leaving Alex to wonder if it had something to do with the professor as she watched your blushing face.

Right as you were about to head out, Lena called your name “Mind sticking around afterwards? I wanted to discuss your homework” she said, looking at you and you glanced at Alex “I’ll meet you at the library” Alex said, patting your shoulder before heading out and you sighing before heading over to Lena after you got your things “Yes, professor?” you asked, looking at her and watching as she dug through some papers “I told you, call me Lena” she said, giving you a small smile before pulling out what looked like your homework “Seems like you’re struggling” she said, showing you your paper which had a lot of red marks on it “I… I just can’t grasp the concept” you said, looking at her and wringing your hands out “Maybe I can help? Set up a one-on-one session?” Lena suggested, the offer seeming innocent as she offered “Sure… We can start tomorrow? At 5?” You asked, looking at her and watching her smile “Of course, I’ll be in my office” she said, smiling at you before you started to turn “I’ll see you then” you said, glancing back at her and watching her give you a quick wink which made you blush and nearly trip over the stairs as you left as quickly as possible.

When you made it to the library, Alex was smirking at you which caused you to roll your eyes “Got asked to stay behind by the professor?” She asked teasingly, watching as you groaned and plopped down in your seat “She just wanted to talk to me about my homework, she wants to do one-on-one with me to help me learn it” you said, slumping in your seat before blushing when you realized how that sounded “One-on-one?” Kara asked teasingly, scooting forward in her seat to get closer and laughing when you smacked the hand that she placed on your arm “Not like that!” you said, burying your face in your hands “Can I just tell you what I wanted to tell you guys?” You asked, peaking at the siblings between your fingers “Yes” they said at the same time, looking at you and causing you to laugh before you told them about what happened a few nights ago with Lena at your work “Wait… You flirted with her, lamely and she flirted back?” Alex asked, looking at you with a look of disbelief “Yes… I don’t know what to do” you said, sighing and burying your face in your hands once again “Talk to her, maybe?” Kara suggested, looking at you and rolling her eyes when you groaned “Y/N, this is serious… If you guys continue this then you have to discuss it, it could come with serious consequences” she said, looking at you and you sighed “Yeah yeah” you said, leaning back in your seat and idly listening as Alex and Kara started discussing other things.

The next day, after your soccer practice, you practically ran to Lena’s office since it was on the other side of campus, you having not changed out of your clothes you wore to practice due to lack of time. You getting to her office just a little after five and opening the door, freezing when you saw her talking on her phone and leaning back against her desk “Yes, I’ll be home later… I’m just tutoring a student, I’ll be home when I’m done… I love you too” Lena said before hanging up, looking at the door and giving you a smile “I didn’t know you did soccer” she said, tilting her head in possibly the cutest way ever “Uh… Yeah, I have a scholarship” you said, setting you bags down and grabbing your notebook “That sounded like an important phone call” you commented as you sat down, looking at her as she pulled her chair around the desk so she could sit in front of you “That was just my fiancee” she said, waving it off and you stared at her for a moment, feeling a part of you break since you had thought there was something “Oh, I see” you said, clearing your throat and turning to the right page, the words you had rehearsed for the talk going out the window since you realized there was nothing to discuss “Lets get to work” you said, averting your eyes from her and looking at your notebook, missing the look of concern and slight hurt from Lena as you did so “Of course” she said, grabbing her papers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just started your sophomore year of college. Your life is going great! You have good friends, your professors are all good, and your soccer team is doing good. Enter Professor Luthor and your whole world gets thrown out of whack... Can you get everything to make sense by the end? Lets find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

When you made it back to yours and Kara’s dorm room later that day, you dropped your things and flopped onto your bed with a groan “I’m guessing the talk didn’t go well?” Kara asked, sitting down on the edge of your bed and rubbing your back some “It didn’t… She’s engaged” you said, your voice muffled in your pillow and sighing as you pushed yourself up to look at Kara “I’m sorry, but it’s probably for the best” Kara said, looking at you and pulling you into a hug “Why don’t we order pizza? We should still have some pot stickers in the freezer then we can binge watch Y/F/S?” She suggested, pulling back and looking at you “Sounds good, I’m gonna shower” you said, standing up and grabbing a change of clothes before vanishing into the bathroom.

Over the next few weeks, you had been skipping the study session with Lena since you were embarrassed, currently you were standing at the sidelines of the soccer field with the rest of your teammates as you watched some of your team attempting to score against another team “Y/N, get in there” your coach said, calling a timeout before you ran in, you looking around the stands and seeing Alex and Kara holding their usual signs but freezing when you saw Lena there with another man, who you assumed was her fiancee, not hearing your teammates shouting your name before the ball hit you straight in the face and knocked you to the ground, you trying to regain some balance before passing out.

When you came to, it had maybe only been a few moments, you felt something soft under your head and you blinked a couple times before your eyes focused on the person above you, seeing those striking green eyes staring at you with worry flooding through them “Are you alright, Y/N?” Lena asked, brushing some of your hair out of your face and carefully helping you sit up, you looking around and seeing you were in the nurses room, carefully touching your nose with a hiss “Don’t poke at it” Lena scolded, pulling your hand away from your face “What happened? Where’s Alex and Kara?” You asked, confused as to why she had brought you here and not them “They’re getting your stuff, I told them I’d bring you here and sit with you” Lena said, looking at you and biting her lip some “You’ve been missing our study sessions” she said, looking at you and you sighed, giving a small nod “I have” you said simply, looking away from her and opting to stare at the wall ahead of you “I-” she started before the door opened and Kara practically tackled you in a hug “You’re okay!” she said, pulling back and smiling at you “Yeah, I’m fine” you promised, giving her a small smile “You ready to head out? I’ll drive you two” Alex said, looking at you and Kara “Yeah I’m ready… Thanks professor” you said, glancing at Lena before heading out, accidentally running into someone on your way out “I’m so sorry” you apologized, looking at the person and it being the guy that was sitting next to Lena “No need, I’m sorry for running into you” he said, giving you a small smile before heading into the nurses office, you watching as he went over to Lena and gave her a quick kiss, making your heart break slightly but you did your best to ignore it as you followed Alex and Kara.

The next day, you made it to class a little earlier than usual, you were dressed in the most comfortable clothes you had and had your favorite hoodie on with the hood pulled up over your wet hair from the quick shower you took that morning, your face black and blue along with a large bandage over your nose from where the ball hit you “How are you feeling?” Lena asked, you having not heard her approach you and having not felt her put the hand on your shoulder “I’m better… It hurts” you said, glancing at her and giving a shrug “Y/N…” she said, looking at you and moving so she could stand in front of you “Whatever I did, I’m sorry” she said, looking at you and you sighed, shaking your head “You did nothing, I’m just… There’s a lot going on” you said, not fully lying but you couldn’t just say ‘Oh I like you, wait you’re engaged? Nevermind’ “I’m here if you need to talk” Lena said, giving you a small smile and her usual wink, you glad that your face was bruised since your blush would definitely be showing “Of course” you said, returning the smile and glancing at your hand when she took it and gave it a small squeeze, the gesture seeming friendly but it lasted longer than a friendly one should’ve. You watching as she headed back to the front of the class just as students started filing in, you inwardly groaning and thinking of how screwed you were as Alex sat beside you, you knowing that this school year was going to be far from easy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just started your sophomore year of college. Your life is going great! You have good friends, your professors are all good, and your soccer team is doing good. Enter Professor Luthor and your whole world gets thrown out of whack... Can you get everything to make sense by the end? Lets find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

Over the next few days, you mostly just ran on auto-pilot, going to class, work on homework, practice, work, then crashed at yours and Karas dorm. This had started to worry Kara and Alex since you had never acted this way before “Are you okay, Y/N?” Kara finally asked one night when you were working on a paper at your desk “I’m fine” you said, waving off her question which made her go over to you and turn your chair so you were facing her “Hey-“ you started, getting interrupted when a finger waggled in your face “No, I don’t want to hear excuses… We’re going out tonight and we’re getting you laid” Kara said simply, saving your work before slamming your laptop shut “Kara-“ you said, looking at her and shutting up when she gave you a look “I’ll have Alex and Maggie meet us at the bar nearby” Kara said, throwing you a change of clothes which hit you smack dab in the face before you groaned and went to change.

At the bar, you were idly taking sips of your drink when you caught someone slip into the chair beside you in your peripheral vision “This seat isn’t taken, right?” The person asked, causing you to freeze at the voice and glance at her “No, all yours” you said, downing the rest of your drink and looking at the person “Eve” you said, looking at her and running a hand through your hair before calling the bartender over to get you a stronger drink, you had not been expecting your ex to be there of all nights “How are you, Y/N?” Eve asked, giving you a small smile and placing a hand on your arm “Fine” you said, looking at her and once again downing your drink when the bartender gave it to you, doing that several times before you were a giggly, drunk mess “Where’s Kara and Alex?” You asked when Eve started leading you out of the bar “Oh, I told them I’d take you home” Eve promised, you not able to hear the lies due to your drunken state “Oh, okay” you giggled before you got into her car.

The next morning, you woke up with a groan and slowly sat up, hearing your phone vibrating on the bedside table _Wait… I don’t have a bedside table _you thought to yourself, your eyes snapping open and looking around the room “Fuck me” you muttered, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes “Already did, sweetheart” Eve said, giving you a small smirk while you glared at her “I can’t believe you” you said, quickly getting out of the bed and finding your clothes “You’re the one who wanted me” Eve said, smiling at you which caused you to roll your eyes and push past her as you put your phone to your ear “Kara? Can you pick me up? I did something really stupid” you said when she picked up, feeling the tears rolling down your cheeks as you slammed the door to Eve’s house shut.

When Kara found you sitting on the sidewalk, she quickly ran over to you and pulled you into a hug “Its okay” she said, giving you a small squeeze and helping you up before helping you into her car “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to” she said softly, reaching over and grabbing your hand, giving it a small squeeze and knowing that your relationship with Eve was a disaster so she knew it was hard for you to talk about, her just going to be there the entire time. Helping you out of the car and towards the dorms, not seeing Lena walking in your direction since she had come in for a meeting and her seeing Kara holding your hand as she led you towards the doors, causing her to stop for a moment before she went over to you guys “Everything alright here?” she asked, her having caught a glimpse of your face which was red and puffy “Everything’s fine” you snapped, knowing you shouldn’t but you couldn’t help it, first it was Eve and now you had to deal with the professor that seemed to be playing with your heart “Are you-“ Lena asked, getting cut off by Kara holding her hand up “She really doesn’t need you right now” Kara said, glancing at Lena before leading you away and you glancing back just in time to see Lenas expression change from angry to hurt which made you feel even more guilty, but you opted to just follow Kara inside since there was nothing left to say.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just started your sophomore year of college. Your life is going great! You have good friends, your professors are all good, and your soccer team is doing good. Enter Professor Luthor and your whole world gets thrown out of whack... Can you get everything to make sense by the end? Lets find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

A few days after the whole altercation, both Alex and Kara had become very protective of you, to the point where Kara started waking up early so she could walk with you to your early Neuro class “Kara, you really don’t have to do this” you said, heading with her into the science building “I want you” Kara said, giving you a smile and walking with you to your lecture hall “Well, thank you” you said, giving her a smile and giving her a quick hug “I’ll see you afterwards” you said, smiling at her and heading into the lecture hall, seeing a few other students there along with Lena with the man you assumed was her fiancé, taking a seat in your usual spot and looking at Lena when she walked over to you “We still on for the study session tonight?” She asked, you having resumed the sessions after your soccer game “Yeah, sure” you said, giving her a small smile and knowing you had to apologize for snapping at her the other night, but you’d wait until it was just the two of you “Perfect” Lena said, giving you a smile that made your heart throb before she went back over to the podium.

After a bit, Lena looked up from her papers and smiled at the class “Alright, today I have a guest speaker” she said, smiling and stepping to the side “Everyone, this is my fiancé, Mon-El” she said, gesturing to him and letting him take the podium while she went and took an empty seat in the front row “Wow” Alex whispered, looking at Mon-El and watching as he very animatedly and very easily winning the crowd over, you not saying anything as you listened to him speak “Can I get someone to come up and help me?” He asked, giving a small chuckle when a bunch of hands shot up, mostly other girls in the class wanting to be close to him “How about you?” He asked, pointing directly at you and making you freeze until Alex nudged you which put you into action, forcing yourself to get up and stand next to Mon-El “Hold this” he said, handing you a piece of equipment that you had never seen before and you trying to keep yourself steady as your eyes rapidly looked through the crowd until they landed on Lena’s, her giving you a reassuring smile that seemed to calm your nerves.

After the class, you were putting your things away when Mon-El suddenly appeared in front of you “Y/N, right? Lena tutors you?” He asked, looking at you and you nodded “Yeah, every Tuesday and Thursday” you said, looking at him and not really understanding where he was going with this, tensing when he stepped closer to you “I’ve seen the way you look at her and vice versa, don’t try anything… It won’t end well for you” he said, a smile plastered on his face to make it seem like a normal conversation “I don’t know what you’re talking about” you said, looking at him and trying to keep a straight face, him just giving a chuckle and shaking his head “I have my eye on you” he said before walking away, you grabbing a chair after he walked off so you could keep your balance since you had stayed tense for too long.

Later that day, you were with Alex and Kara in yours and Kara’s dorm since you still had an hour before your soccer practice “He threatened you?!” Alex asked, standing up abruptly which caused you to quickly get up and grab her arm “Alex, going and killing people is not the solution” you said, looking at her and seeing she was fuming “He threatened you, he shouldn’t get away with that!” She said, looking at you and taking a deep breath before she sighed “Fine, but I’m not letting him near you if I can help it” she said, going and taking her seat once again “Why did he threaten you? Nothing’s going on between you and the professor” Kara said, looking at you and you sighed “He says that he sees the way we look at each other… I don’t understand” you said, shaking your head before flopping back onto your bed “Can we talk about something else?” You asked, staring at the ceiling and trying to think of a new topic “How’s the Halloween party planning?” You asked, sitting up to look at Kara who beamed at you “Great! We have a place and we’re in the process of decorations! I just need a costume… You guys do too” Kara said, looking between you and Alex “Fine” you said, knowing it was fruitless to argue with Kara on the subject and you three slipping into a discussion as to what you would dress up as and when you’d go shopping.

After practice, you ran across campus once again and up the stairs to Lena’s office “Sorry I’m late!” You said when you opened the door to her office, taking some deep breaths as you set your stuff down “No worries, I know you have practice” Lena said, looking up from the paperwork on her desk and smiling at you “Lets sit on the couch” she said, grabbing her paperwork and sitting down while you nodded and grabbed what you needed before plopping down beside her “So, what’s the struggle this time?” Lena asked, resituating so she could face you and the two of you getting sucked into the work in front of you. Once you finished, you noticed that the two of you had moved closer on the couch, to the point where your legs were touching “I think I understand now” you said, your face flushing after you realized you two were so close and turning even more red when she rested her hand on your leg “Good” she said, giving you a smile and checking the time on her watch “It’s later than I thought… Would you like to get some dinner with me?” She asked, smiling at you and causing you to check your phone for the time “Wow, already almost 10… Yeah, I could eat, do you mind if I change real quick?” You asked, unwillingly standing up and trying to not pout when the warmth of her hand vanished from your leg “Sure, I’ll lock up here and meet you at the entrance, she said smiling at you before you grabbed your things and headed out.

After a bit, you guys arrived at the diner you worked at “I hope you don’t mind going to the same place you work” Lena chuckled, smiling at you and once again resting her hand on your leg, it having been there almost the entire ride “I don’t mind… Can I say something real quick?” You asked, fiddling with your fingers and watching as she nodded “I’m sorry for snapping at you the other day… It was a rough night, I can’t talk about it but I am sorry for snapping” you said, looking at her with the most apologetic face you could muster “It’s okay, I understand” Lena said, smiling at you and giving your leg a squeeze before you smiled and got out of the car, opening her door before she could even try “Thank you” she said, smiling at you and you swore you saw a blush dust her cheeks before you both headed inside, you both getting a table before Maggie came over “Hey you” she said, smiling at you then greeting Lena “What can I get you two?” Maggie asked, looking between the two of you “Usual for me” you said, smiling some “I’ll have what they have” Lena said, smiling some and watching as Maggie nodded before Maggie looked at you ‘She’s hot’ she mouthed, giving you a wink before she walked off to put in your orders and causing you to blush, clearing your throat before you looked at Lena “So… Mon-El seems nice” you said, trying to come up with a conversation “He’s nice” Lena said, seeming very uninterested in the conversation and causing you to wonder if she was even happy in the relationship, but you weren’t going to push it “What do you enjoy doing?” You asked, watching as she smiled and went into talking about herself.

As the night went on you realized just how hard you had fallen for her and how you were still falling every time she talked, the two of you ending up playing footsie under the table until she got up to use the restroom, you looking at your phone to update Kara when Maggie slipped into the seat that was previously occupied by Lena “Spill” she said, looking at you and resting her chin on her hand as you told her what you knew about Lena, leaving out the Mon-El situation until you actually could talk privately “You are so in love” Maggie said, causing you to blush once again and about to say something when you felt someone sit next to you “I can move” Maggie said, looking at Lena and knowing she had taken her seat “It’s okay” Lena said, smiling and waving her off, her hand seeking yours under the table and lacing your fingers together, causing you to tense and blush but you didn’t dare try to pull your hand away “So, how are you and Alex?” You asked, trying to act casual and not show just how much Lena holding your hand affected you “I think we’re okay… It’s a little on the rocky side at the moment, we both want different things, ya know?” Maggie said, stealing some fries off your plate “I get that, she’s really focused on her schooling right now” you said, knowing that Alex was really determined at the moment and her main focus was school then you and Kara then relationships outside of that “I am too, it’s all up in the air at the moment… So, Lena… Tell me about yourself” Maggie said, looking at Lena and you feeling Lena slightly tense since she had not been expecting to be brought into the situation “Oh, well I teach at the campus, I am also going there to finish up my doctorate” Lena said, smiling some and you raised an eyebrow since you had not known that, looking at her and blushing when she just smirked at you.

After chatting with Maggie for a while, you tried to hide a yawn but Lena saw it “We should get going” she said, lightly nudging you and releasing your hand as she got up and got her things “Yeah… I’ll see you tomorrow, Maggie” you said, giving her a tired smile before following Lena out and smiling at her when she opened the door for you “I had fun tonight” Lena said, smiling as she started the car and taking your hand once she was on the road “I did too” you said softly, looking at your intertwined hands with a small smile on your face, running your thumb over the back of her hand and the two of you ending up in a comfortable silence before she pulled into your dorms parking lot “I’ll see you later?” You asked, unbuckling and about to release her hand when she tugged you closer, pressing a kiss to your cheek “Of course” she said, smiling at you and releasing you, your face feeling incredibly hot as you nodded and got out of the car, grabbing your things from the back before heading into the building with a small wave, sneaking into your dorm room and releasing a breath “Well, looks like someone had a good time” Kara teased, her having stayed up for homework “Shut up” you said, throwing your jacket at her before you grabbed some pajamas since you now needed a cold shower.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just started your sophomore year of college. Your life is going great! You have good friends, your professors are all good, and your soccer team is doing good. Enter Professor Luthor and your whole world gets thrown out of whack... Can you get everything to make sense by the end? Lets find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

Two days after your night with Lena and a bunch of teasing from the Danver sisters, you were walking to your Neuro class while going over the notes since you had studied all night for the test that you had today, only looking up when you ran into someone “I’m so sorry” you apologized, bending down to help the person grab their things that had dropped “Don’t worry about it, it was an accident” the girl said, giving you a small smile as you both stood up “Nia” she said, holding her hand out and causing you to fumble to put everything in one hand “Y/N” you said, smiling at her and checking the time “Where are you heading?” You asked, looking at her “Oh, I was heading to the English building…. But, I think I’m lost” Nia said, looking at the paper in her hands which seemed to be a map of the campus “Oh, I can show you” you said, giving her a smile and knowing you didn’t really have time but you could manage “Thank you!” Nia said, smiling at you and following you as you headed towards the English building “So, where are you from?” You asked, looking at her and wanting to make conversation “Oh, I just moved here from Washington” she said, smiling at you before looking around some “So, what’s it like here?” She asked, brushing some hair behind her ear “Its…” you said, stopping to think since this year alone was crazy for you “There seems to never be a dull moment” you chuckled, stopping in front of a building “And here we are, maybe I’ll see you around?” You asked, looking at her and watching as she gave you a stunning smile “Of course! I owe you one!” She said, giving a quick wave before she headed into the building and you glanced at your watch “Shit” you said before taking off in a sprint towards the science building.

When you got to the lecture hall, you let out a small sigh and looked around, quickly making your way to your seat which Alex had saved for you “Nice of you to join us, Mr./Miss Y/L/N” Lena said, it sounding stern but you knew there was a hint of teasing in her voice “Sorry professor” you said, taking your jacket off since it had started to get cold outside but now you were sweating “You look like you just ran the mile” Alex whispered, looking at you as you grabbed a pencil out of your bag “I practically did, I showed a new person to the English building” you said, relaxing back in your seat and Alex opening her mouth to say something else but getting stopped when Lena set a test in front of her “Good luck” Lena said, lightly running her hand along the back of yours before she went to pass out the rest of the tests, causing your face to turn bright red and you were suddenly glad for having to run.

After the test, you were sitting at your desk in yours and Karas dorm room while Kara was in the bathroom getting ready for her class “Hey Kara… Can I talk to you?” You asked, looking at her when she came out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel “Of course” she said, sitting down on your bed and looking at you “So… You know how I told you about the other night with Lena?” You asked, looking at her and watching her nod before you continued “I think I’m going to talk to her about it tonight” you said, knowing this needed to be talked about between the two of you “You really like her, huh?” Kara asked, looking at you with a small smile since she was glad you had found someone that seemed to make you happy “I do… Yeah there’s a lot of issues we have to sort through… But, I want it to work” you said, looking at your hands and wringing your hands together “Just know I support you and I’m here for you… No matter what happens” Kara said, resting a hand on yours and giving your hand a small squeeze, causing you to smile “Thanks, Kara” you said, smiling at her before pulling her into a hug.

Later that night, you were heading towards Lena’s office and scrolling through your phone when it buzzed with a new message _I told you to stay away from her, you’ll regret not listening to me _it read, causing you to freeze for a moment and look around “It’s just someone trying to get you scared” you said softly, picking up the pace a bit to get to Lena’s office. After a bit, you made it to Lena’s office and set your things down in their usual spot “Hey, just go ahead and get started, I’m finishing something up” Lena said, giving you a small smile and you nodded as you grabbed the things you needed before plopping down on the couch, getting started on what you could with the exercises that she had for you on the notebook on the table and you getting so focused on the questions that you didn’t see Lena sit down next to you until you felt a pressure on your shoulder, causing your breath to hitch as you glanced at her, her chin resting on your shoulder as she looked over your work “You’re doing good” Lena said, giving you a small smile “Thanks, you’ve been helping me a lot” you said, giving her a small smile before you focused on the work again, you getting about halfway through the last question when you felt Lena wrap an arm around you and you tensed some “Hey Lena… Can we talk?” You asked, turning and looking at her, swallowing hard when you realized how close she was “Of course” Lena said, giving you her full attention but not pulling back “What… What are we doing?” You asked, looking at her and sighing when her brows furrowed in confusion “You’ve been very lovey with me lately and I just want to make sure I know this is going the way I think it is cause-“ you said, getting cut off when Lena’s lips met yours, causing you to freeze before you melted into the kiss and wrapped your arms around Lena’s neck, only stopping when you heard Lena’s phone go off “I should get that” Lena said, giving you another quick peck before getting up to grab her phone while you sent Alex and Kara a panicked message about what just happened.

_She kissed you?!?!?!?! _– Kara

_I just said that, didn’t I? _– You

_Is she serious though? Have you talked to her yet? _– Alex

_I don’t know… She got a call so I’ll ask when she’s done _– You

_Keep us posted _– Alex

_Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do! ;) _– Kara

_KARA!!! _– You

_XD _– Kara

You looked up from your phone when you felt Lena sit down next to you again “Sorry about that… You wanted to talk?” She asked, looking at you and you nodded as you pocketed your phone “Are you serious about where this is heading? I know you’re with Mon El and I don’t want to disturb that-“ you said, getting cut off by Lena speaking up “Don’t worry about him, I can’t explain it right now but you’ll know everything soon… That blonde I see you with, you two seem… Close” Lena said, figuring if you were asking questions that she would too “Kara? She’s one of my best friends-wait… You thought I was with Kara?” You asked, letting a small laugh slip which got a little louder when you saw her blush “She’s like a sister to me, you have nothing to worry about… But, you never answered me… Are you serious about this?” You asked, looking at her and locking eyes with her, you starting to get anxious when she stayed silent “I’ve never been more serious in my life” Lena said honestly, moving closer to you “Okay” you said softly before she captured your lips once again, you letting out a small breath of relief as you let her push you back against the couch cushions.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just started your sophomore year of college. Your life is going great! You have good friends, your professors are all good, and your soccer team is doing good. Enter Professor Luthor and your whole world gets thrown out of whack... Can you get everything to make sense by the end? Lets find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

The weekend after the night Lena kissed you and you became somewhat of a couple, not like the two of you had talked about it, you were sitting in the library since you were studying for a test, you not hearing someone come up behind you since you had your headphones in until they touched your shoulders, causing you to jump and nearly throw your laptop off your lap “Damnit, Kara… You nearly gave me a heart attack” you said, pulling your headphones out as you tried to steady your breathing and watching as she took the seat next to you “Sorry, you seemed super into whatever you’re working on” Kara chuckled, setting her bag down and looking at you “So, Alex wants us to go out with her tonight… There’s a concert happening tonight, and she wants you to invite Lena” she said, looking at you as she pulled out her book “You sure you’re cool with hanging out with her?” You asked, raising an eyebrow as you resituated on the couch you were sitting on “Of course, just cause she’s a teacher doesn’t mean she doesn’t know how to party… Plus, I can tell her all my stories about you” Kara said, smirking when you blushed bright red and looked at her “You wouldn’t” you said, giving her a glare when she smirked “Oh I would” Kara chuckled, opening her book to get started on studying while you pulled your phone out of your bag.

_Hey, you free tonight? _– You

_What do you have in mind? _– Lena <3

_Well… Kara invited me to this concert tonight and she wanted me to invite you _– You

_Your friends want to meet me? _– Lena <3

_Yeah… Is that a bad thing? _– You

_Can I call you? _– Lena <3

You raised an eyebrow when you saw that and once again pulled your headphones out “I’ll be right back” you told Kara, setting your laptop down before getting up and heading outside, hitting the call button and standing silently for a moment before Lena picked up “Hey” she said, causing you to smile “Hey, so what’s up?” You asked, leaning back against the building and watching as a squirrel ran around in search of dropped food “So your friends really want to meet me? Even though I’m a professor, more so yours and Alex’s professor” Lena said, you hearing a door shut and figuring that Mon-El was home since you knew they lived together “Yeah! Kara is a little too excited about sharing my stories” you said, groaning slightly when you heard her give a small chuckle “Then I’ll come, Mon-El should be gone in an hour… I’ll pick you up in two?” Lena asked, sitting down at her desk with a smile on her face and you smiled as well “Sure, but the concert doesn’t start until tonight” you pointed out, messing with the hem of your shirt and shivering a bit since it had just gotten colder to the point where you needed a jacket “Is it a crime to want to seem my girl?” Lena asked, you able to tell she was smirking just by the tone of her voice “Well, no… But-“ you stuttered, blushing bright red and getting cut off by Lena “Good, see you then” she said before hanging up, you standing outside for a moment longer to center yourself before you headed back inside.

After studying for about an hour and a half longer, you looked at the time and sighed before stretching and putting your laptop away “What’s the rush?” Kara teased, looking at you and pushing her glasses back up her nose “Lena is picking me up in thirty minutes, I want to go to the dorm and freshen up, thank you” you said, zipping up your bag before standing up and throwing it over your shoulder “Oooooooooh, don’t have too much fun and stay off my bed!” Kara said, being a little too loud with the last statement as you walked towards the exit, blushing for the millionth time that day “See you later, Kara!” you called back, giving a quick wave before you headed off.

After you had gotten back to the dorm, you set your bag down before heading off to take a quick shower, dressing up in Y/F/C plaid button-up shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans with Y/F/C vans “Bam” you said, looking at yourself in the tall mirror you and Kara had in your room and running a hand through your H/L H/C hair to try to fix it up a bit before you felt your phone vibrate in your pocket with a message telling you Lena was there “Just in time” you said, fixing your clothes a bit before you grabbed your jacket and headed out.

You smiled when you walked out of the dorm building and saw Lena sitting in her car, you quickly slipping in before she drove off and you buckled up “Hey” you said, looking at her after you settled in “Hey, you look good” Lena said, smiling at you before she focused on the road “Thanks, you look amazing as always… So, where are we going?” You asked, looking at her and smiling when she reached over and took your hand “Late lunch before the concert” Lena said, smiling some as you laced your fingers together and pulling into a parking lot about 15 minutes later “This looks… Expensive” you said, looking at the restaurant and knowing you couldn’t afford this “Don’t worry about it” Lena said, giving you a small smile before she got out of the car, leaving you to sigh and shake your head before getting out as well.

After you were sat down at a table, you let yourself look around some “This place isn’t what I thought it’d be” you chuckled, the outside being much fancier than the inside “I told you not to worry” Lena chuckled, glancing at you from over the top of her menu before she focused on figuring out what she was getting. Once you placed your orders, you got back into conversation when you felt your phone vibrating “One sec” you said, standing up and heading outside to take the call ‘Unknown Caller’ your screen read, but something made you answer it “Hello?” You answered, raising an eyebrow when you heard heavy breathing “I warned you, bitch” the person said before hanging up, you looking around with slightly wide eyes to try to see if anyone was around that would say that, you stuffing your phone in your pocket and taking a deep breath “It’s nothing Y/N… Nothing is going to happen” you muttered to yourself as you headed back into the restaurant, waving off Lena’s concerned look and sitting back down.

When you finished eating, you were both back in the car and Lena looked at you “Talk to me” she said, her being worried about you since you’d been off since the phone call “Just some person pranking me… It’s nothing to worry about” you said, looking at her and doing your best to give her a reassuring smile “If you’re sure” Lena said, obviously not believing you but she let it go.

About thirty minutes later, you guys made it to the venue and you opened the door for her with a smile, your jacket tied around your waist and walking with her to the entrance “Y/N!!!” Kara shouted, running over to you and tackling you in a hug “You literally saw me a few hours ago” you chuckled, patting Kara’s back and laughing as she pulled back “Lena… It’s nice to finally meet you, I’m Kara, this is Alex and her girlfriend Maggie” Kara said, gesturing to everyone and Lena smiled “Nice to finally meet you all” Lena said, smiling as she wrapped an arm around you before you guys went to stand in line to get in.

“Finally” you said when you guys found your spots, your face flushed from listening to Kara and Alex tell Lena all about your stupid moments “Oh! Have you heard about the time they-“ Kara said before you covered her mouth “That’s enough story time” you said, chuckling nervously as you took Lena’s hand and led her to your seats “I think it’s all cute” Lena said, pressing a kiss to your cheek and causing you to blush more, you opening your mouth to say something when the announcer spoke into the microphone “Welcome everyone, lets get started” he said, smiling at the crowd.

As the concert went on, pretty much everyone was out of their seats and dancing, you looking over just in time to see Lena give a small shiver since the venue was outdoors “Here” you said, taking untying your jacket from your waist and draping it across her shoulders and grinning when you saw her blush “Thank you” she said, pressing a small kiss to your lips and the two of you jumping apart when you heard what sounded like a gunshot and you cried out as you clutched your side, collapsing into Lena’s arms “Y/N!” Lena shouted, helping you lay down with your head in her lap while your friends surrounded you “Someone help!” You heard Alex shout, looking around and their voices starting to sound like they were under water, you looking up at Lena and able to tell she was saying something but you couldn’t hear what as you closed your eyes, almost not feeling the vibration of your phone in your back pocket before you passed out from the pain and blood loss.

_You got lucky this time… Next time, I won’t miss _\- Unknown


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just started your sophomore year of college. Your life is going great! You have good friends, your professors are all good, and your soccer team is doing good. Enter Professor Luthor and your whole world gets thrown out of whack... Can you get everything to make sense by the end? Lets find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

The first time you woke up, you couldn’t open your eyes but you could hear the sounds of people talking, although you weren’t able to understand them since they all blurred together but you could tell there was at least two people and they seemed to be arguing, but before you could get yourself to focus on their words you slipped back into unconsciousness.

The second time you woke up, you heard the door to the room you were in open, hearing them walk towards you and sit in a chair beside you before you felt them rest a hand on top of yours “Please wake up, Y/N… The dorm room isn’t the same without you” Kara said softly, you feeling her brushing some hair out of your face and you listening to her talk for a bit before you lost consciousness once more.

The third time you woke up, you were able to get yourself to open your eyes and blinked a few times to let yourself adjust to the lights before you looked around, seeing that you were in a hospital room and hearing the beeping from the machines around you until you focused on the red-head in the chair beside you, passed out “Alex?” you asked softly, your voice cracking before you tried to clear your throat and watching as Alex jumped awake, blinking at you before she rushed to your side when she saw you try to sit up “Hey hey, don’t move you’ll pull your stiches” Alex said, gently forcing you back down and looking at you “I’m going to get the doctor, sit tight” she said, pressing a kiss to your head before she headed out of the room and left you to your own thoughts, them drifting to Lena and wondering what all went down after the whole thing.

After about five minutes, Alex came back with the doctor in tow “How are you feeling?” The doctor asked as she went to check your vitals and everything “Like I was shot” you said, coughing some and thanking Alex when she helped you get a drink of water “Well, that is what happened” The doctor said, giving a small chuckle before she helped you slowly sit up so she could check your wound “It seems to be healing well… I’m going to hold you here one more day to make sure, the police also want to speak with you when you feel okay enough to talk” she said, looking at you and you nodded “Okay, thank you” you said, giving her a smile and watching her nod before leaving your room “What happened after the shooting?” You asked, looking at Alex who sighed and ran a hand through her hair “Well, cops and ambulance showed up and we got you here, Kara took your things before your surgery and she looked at your phone… Why didn’t you tell us you were getting these messages and calls?” She asked, sitting down on the edge of your bed and looking at you “I didn’t want you guys to worry, I thought it was just someone trying to scare me” you said, looking at her and messing with the blanket some “What happened with Lena?” You asked, looking at her and Alex gave a tiny smile “She’s been here when she can, she’s also helping with the investigation… She said her fiancée hasn’t been home in a while since you were placed here… She seems to really care for you, Y/N” she said, looking at you while you nodded and smiled some.

Later that night, Alex had left earlier after you convinced her that she still had to go to work and that you would be okay, you had talked with the police before she had left and currently you were just flipping through the different channels on the tv when you heard the door open, you looking over at the door and smiling when you saw Lena standing there with a bag in her hands “Hey” you said softly, looking at her and watching as tears started to gather in her eyes before she set the bag on the table and rushed over to you, pulling you into a tight hug “You’re awake” she said softly, knowing Alex had told her but she didn’t believe it until she saw you “I’m awake and I’m okay” you whispered, ignoring the pain from the hug and burying your face in her neck, the two of you staying like that until she pulled away, you raising your hand up and wiping her tears away with your thumb “I brought food” Lena said, sniffing slightly before she went over to the table and took her jacket off before she grabbed the containers and the plastic silverware “Thank god, hospital food is disgusting” you said, smiling as you slowly sat up which caused Lena to laugh as she set your container on the small table before she pushed it to where it was in front of you “Well that I can agree to” she chuckled, sitting down on the chair next to the bed before the two of you dug in “So, how’s the investigation going?” You asked, glancing at her and watching as she sighed and shook her head “It’s going… We have nothing indicating where Mon-El is… Why didn’t you tell me what happened between you two?” She asked softly, looking at you and you suddenly feeling guilt since the look she was giving you was full of hurt “I didn’t want you to worry and I thought he was just being an asshole” you said, looking at her and picking at your food “I guess I should explain to you our situation” Lena said, setting her food down and wringing her hands together.

“When I first moved here, I had just graduated college with my bachelor’s degree, my mother wanted me to take over the company, so I just came here to look… When I arrived, I went to my mother’s company and looked around until I was asked up to her office, she told me that she had a marriage arranged for me” Lena said, biting her lip for a moment and squeezing your hand when you took her hand to offer your support “That’s when I met Mon-El, at first he was a gentleman and really sweet… But the closer we get to our marriage, the worse he is… I’ve been trying to get myself out of it, but so far, I haven’t found a way out… I’m hoping when we catch him, I can be rid of him, but until then we’re still technically engaged” she said, looking at you and smiling a bit when you ran your thumb over the back of her hand “I’m so sorry, Lena… Just know that I’m here for you every step of the way” you said, giving her hand a small squeeze, which caused her to smile “I know, that’s why I’m determined to catch this asshole” Lena said, leaning forward and pressing a quick kiss to your lips.

A few days later, you were back in your dorm room with Kara once again which she was ecstatic about, claiming that the room was boring without you “So, I grabbed all your homework” Kara said, setting a stack of papers in front of you since you were sitting at your desk and causing you to groan “It’s gonna take me forever” you complained, glaring at the stack in front of you “I can help you with some and so can Alex and I’m sure Lena can help you as well” Kara said, lightly patting your back as she pulled her desk chair up next to yours and wrapping her arms around you “You’re very affectionate lately” you teased, patting her hand as you pulled one of the papers in front of you “I missed you, it was so weird without you here” Kara muttered, looking over your shoulder to watch you work on the homework and the two of you sitting like that until there was a knock on the door “It’s open!” Kara called, glancing at the door when Alex walked in “Hey, I brought lunch” she said, smiling as she set the bag of food down on the small table in your room before she sat on the edge of your bed “Thank god, I need a break” you said, pulling away from Kara and digging through the bag before plopping down next to Alex, the three of you enjoying a tame day for once.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just started your sophomore year of college. Your life is going great! You have good friends, your professors are all good, and your soccer team is doing good. Enter Professor Luthor and your whole world gets thrown out of whack... Can you get everything to make sense by the end? Lets find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

That Monday morning, you woke up to hearing what sounded like someone digging in a box in your room which had somehow gained a lot of Halloween decorations in it “Uh, Kara?” You asked, wincing as you slowly sat up since you were still healing and looking around for her before checking the time _5:00am_, looking over when you heard boxes move, raising an eyebrow and giving a small chuckle when her head popped out of a stack of boxes “Yeah?” She asked, stepping around the boxes to make her way over to you “Um, you got… There” you said, sitting up and brushing some streamers out of her hair “What is all this for?” You asked, standing up and stretching some “The Halloween party in a few days, we start setting up today and I had nowhere to put all the boxes this morning… Can you please help me?” Kara asked, looking at you and giving you puppy eyes and a pouty face since she knew you couldn’t say no when she did that “Fine fine, let me change and I’ll help you” you said, rolling your eyes and sighing before starting to make your way through the maze that was now your dorm room to your dresser before heading into the bathroom while Kara let out a squeal of excitement.

After you got changed into one of your few Halloween sweaters, you helped Kara carry boxes into the elevator “Kara, are you sure about this?” You asked, laughing some as the two of you tried to fit as many boxes into the elevator since not a lot of people would be up at this hour “Of course, no one is going to need the elevator right now” Kara said, smiling some and stacking the last box into the elevator “Now to get this all downstairs and to the Student Union” she said, causing you to sputter slightly and looking at her “Kara, we can’t carry this many boxes to the Student Union… Do you know how many trips that would take?” You asked, looking at her as the two of you rode the elevator down to the lobby of the dorm building “Alex is coming with her car, we’ll fit as much as we can in there and we’ll carry whatever’s left” Kara said, causing you to roll your eyes and starting to regret offering to help “You owe me” you said, slumping against a box with a sigh as she nodded and looked at you “Of course, coffee on me” Kara said, smiling at you.

After playing more Tetris with stuffing boxes into Alex’s car and several asks from her on whether or not you would be fine carrying the boxes, to which you told her it was just one light box and you could handle it, you and Kara were carrying the boxes to the Student Union “Told you it would be easy” Kara said, smirking at you and you rolled your eyes, opening your mouth to say something when you suddenly crashed into something, causing you to drop your box and fall back “Sorry, I couldn’t see over the box” you apologized, slowly pushing yourself up and looking at the person, smiling when you noticed it was Nia “It’s okay, I should’ve been paying attention” Nia chuckled, looking at you and gesturing to the boxes that were now on the ground since Kara had rushed over to help you up and make sure you were okay “What’s all that for?” Nia asked, looking at you two “Halloween party! You should totally come!” Kara said ecstatically going and grabbing her box again as you picked yours up as well “Yeah, it’s on Halloween… If you want, we could use some extra hands with the boxes” you said, smiling at Nia who smiled and nodded before following you and Kara.

Once you got to the Student Union, you saw Alex chatting with some guy as you got closer “Hey Alex” you said, setting your box down with a sigh and rubbing your side “Hey, you okay? You didn’t pull your stiches, did you?” Alex said, going over to you and lifting you hoodie and shirt up enough so she could look at your bandage “Alex it’s fine, just sore” you chuckled, batting her hand away then looking at the guy Alex was talking to when he spoke up “I assume these are your friends, Alex?” He asked, looking at the four of you “Oh yeah, Y/N, Kara… This is Querl… Querl, this is Y/N and Kara” Alex introduced as she stood up, looking at him and you glanced at Nia “This is Nia” you said, giving her a small smile which she returned “Hello, please… Call me Brainy” he said, glancing at you and Kara but seeming to keep most of his attention on Nia “Well… Brainy, would you like to help us with all these boxes? Alex and I have to be in class in… An hour” you said after checking the time on your phone, which had several messages from Lena, but you didn’t have time to respond as you stuffed your phone in your pocket “Certainly” Brainy said, smiling some and grabbing some boxes while everyone else did the same.

After you finished with the boxes, you and Alex made it to class with about ten minutes to spare, the two of you slumping in your seats with a heavy sigh “Never again” you said, using the sleeve of your hoodie to wipe sweat off your forehead while Alex chuckled and pulled her notebook out “Her puppy eyes, I swear” Alex chuckled, setting her notebook on the desk while you did the same “I know, she could make someone do anything if she wanted to” you said, leaning back in your chair as you pulled your phone out and saw the multiple messages from Lena

_Morning, lovely _-Lena (5:30am)

_Y/N? _-Lena (6:00am)

_I swear if you’re still asleep _-Lena(6:15am)

_Y/N, if you miss todays class, there will be consequences _-Lena(6:30am)

_You really want punishment, don’t you? _-Lena(6:45am)

“Oh man, you’re in trouble” Alex sang, chuckling as she read over your shoulder and rolling her eyes at the glare you gave her “I forgot to tell her I would be busy, okay?” You said, shooting a message to Lena with a huge apology and sighing as you set your phone on your desk, looking over when you heard the door open and shut, seeing Lena come in and hold eye contact with you briefly, you not sure her mood since she kept a straight face “Hello class, I need a volunteer for this one” Lena said, looking around and smiling at the class before her eyes landed on you once more “Mr./Miss Y/L/N, can you come up here?” Lena asked, looking at you and you blushed but slowly made your way down, lightly punching Alex’s shoulder when she let out a chuckle ‘I’m sorry’ you mouthed, looking at Lena who just gave a small smirk and gestured to where you would stand “Alright, so today we’re going to be talking about a few nerve cells which is why I needed a volunteer” Lena said, going over to you and having you turn with your back to the class “Now, lets start with the backs of the legs” she said, you blushing as she knelt down and touched the back of your calf and started talking about the nerves in there, you trying to keep yourself calm since just her touch was enough to make you a mess, knowing this was going to be a long class.

After your classes and a bunch of teasing from Alex, you headed towards Lena’s office on time for once since you couldn’t practice while you were healing, your headphones in your ears so you didn’t hear the person coming up behind you until you felt someone rest their hand on your shoulder, causing you to scream and whip around “Fuck, Nia you scared the shit outta me” you said, taking some deep breaths to calm yourself down and wincing some since it jarred your side “Sorry, I saw you were walking alone and wanted to see if you wanted to walk together? It’s pretty dark and I heard about what’s happening” Nia said, biting her lip and looking down at her feet “It’s okay and sure, I wouldn’t mind the company” you said, giving her a small smile as you pulled your headphones fully out and turning to head to where you were going “Cool… So, do you know much about… Brainy?” Nia asked, looking at you and you thought for a moment “Not much, Alex doesn’t talk about him much… Do you have a crush?” You asked, nudging her shoulder with yours and smiling at her “I never said that! I just wanted to know more about him” Nia stuttered, blushing bright red before focusing ahead of her “Well, I know one thing… He’s going to be at the Halloween party” you said, knowing that Kara had asked him to come and looking at Nia with a smile “Really? I-I mean, cool” Nia said, glancing at you and you laughed, patting her shoulder some “Thanks for walking with me, but this is my stop… I’ll see you around, yeah?” You said, smiling at her and watching her return the smile before nodding “Oof” you said when she unexpectedly hugged you “See you” Nia said, smiling as she pulled back and headed off while you stood there for a moment, slightly confused at what just happened before you shrugged and headed inside.

You knocked on Lena’s office room door before going inside, setting your bag down by the couch before you plopped down on said couch “Lena?” You asked, looking at her where she was hunched over her desk and writing stuff down, sighing when she didn’t answer you “Babe, are you okay?” You asked, going over to her and resting a cautious hand on her shoulder to which she jumped and looked at you “Oh, sorry… I was… Absorbed in my work” Lena apologized, turning her chair so she could comfortably rest her hands on your hips “It’s okay, I know you’re still grading tests” you chuckled, brushing some hair that had fallen out of her braid behind her ear and smiling at her “I am, why don’t you get started and I’ll be over once I finish this test” she suggested, smiling at you before you nodded and pulled away, plopping down on the couch and grabbing the notebook on the table.

After about thirty minutes, you raised an eyebrow when the notebook in your hands was suddenly taken away and turned just in time for Lena to press her lips to yours, which you melted into instantly and leaned back until your back rested against the couch “What’s this all about?” You asked when you pulled back for air, looking up at Lena and gently rubbing her sides “I… I want you to come home with me tonight” Lena said, biting her lip as she looked down at you and starting to push herself up when you looked at her with wide eyes, only for you to pull her back down to you “Are you sure?” You asked, looking at her and watching as she locked eyes with you before nodding “Okay” you said, looking at her and watching as her face seemed to brighten, smiling as you guys stood up and grabbed your things, the two of you leaving the office, neither of you noticing the flash from the bushes outside the window, nor the blinking of a recorder as the two of you left for Lena’s car.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just started your sophomore year of college. Your life is going great! You have good friends, your professors are all good, and your soccer team is doing good. Enter Professor Luthor and your whole world gets thrown out of whack... Can you get everything to make sense by the end? Lets find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

The next morning, you woke up to the sound of a loud and obnoxious alarm “Kara, shut it off” you groaned, burying your face into the pillow and trying to drown out the sounds, feeling someone lean over you before the alarm shut off and you heard them chuckle “Sorry, but I have a class to teach” Lena teased, watching you jump and turn to look at her, confusion evident on your face until you remembered that you had stayed the night “Can’t we just have five more minutes?” You whined, laying back down and tugging on her arm as she sat up on the bed “I have a class to teach, Y/N” Lena chuckled, carefully pulling her arm out of your grasp and rolling her eyes at your pout “Besides, you have to go get ready for class as well” she pointed out, causing you to groan and bury your face into the pillow once more, you hearing her footsteps as she headed into the bathroom before you allowed yourself to drift off again, waking up once more when you felt a pillow hit your head “Get up, lazy” Lena said, watching you roll over and stretch before she grabbed your arms and forced you up “Get dressed and I’ll make some breakfast” she said, kissing your nose before she headed out of the room.

Once you got changed and gargled some mouthwash, you headed into the kitchen just as Lena set some plates full of scrambled eggs and toast “What would you like to drink?” Lena asked, pouring herself some coffee “Coffee as well, please” you said, giving her a small smile as you sat down and thanking her for both the food and the coffee when she set a mug down in front of you “You’re going to the Halloween party, right?” You asked after a few moments of silence, taking a bite of your eggs and looking at her “I am, I’m being dragged by some of the other professors” she chuckled, wiping her mouth with a napkin “What are you dressing up as?” You asked, smiling at her and raising a brow when she smirked “That’s a secret” she chuckled, winking at you before she focused on her food once more since she knew you were pouting.

A few days later, you were in your dorm with Kara as she rushed around to get ready for the Halloween party that started in two hours “Kara” you said, watching her run around to get her costume together “Kara” you repeated when she ignored you, rolling your eyes and standing up, going over to her and grabbing her shoulders “Kara!” You said, looking at her and watching as she focused on you “Calm down, the party is going to be great” you assured, looking at her and giving her a small smile “But, what if-“ Kara started, getting cut off when you shook her a bit “No buts, it’ll be great” you said sternly, watching as she slouched a bit and took a deep breath to center herself “You’re right” Kara said, giving you a small smile and pulling away “But, you need to get ready!” She said, forcing you over to the bathroom where your costume was hanging “Okay okay!” You laughed, going into the bathroom and shutting it behind you.

Once you were both dressed up and ready to go, you walked to the Student Union, the two of you wrapped up in coats since it had decided to start snowing earlier that day “Of course it had to snow” you complained, speeding up slightly to try to get there faster “Come on, snow is amazing” Kara chuckled, following you up to the building “Nope, I hate it” you said, heading inside and shaking the snow off of you before taking your coat off and hanging it up, fixing the sleeves of your ripped shirt since you decided to just go as a zombie since it was easy to make your own costume of it “Whatever you say” Kara chuckled, hanging her coat up as well and her dressed up as some princess you don’t remember the name of and watching as she headed into the large space that had lights flashing and music already booming “You did really good, Kara… It looks amazing” you said as you followed her into the room, looking around and seeing the party was already in full swing “Thanks! I honestly couldn’t of done it without you and Alex, so thank you” Kara said, smiling at you and giving you a hug, pulling away when she heard her name called “Go on, I’m gonna walk around” you said when she looked at you, giving her a smile and watching her head off before you made your way through the crowd, freezing when you saw Lena with the other professors, her in a tight black dress and her long, black hair down, a long cape around her neck, her lips a deep shade of red with small white fangs just barely poking out, feeling your face flush when she caught you staring and winked at you, you about to make your way over there until you were grabbed and dragged out of the crowd.

“Nia” you said when you finally saw who was dragging you “Nia, where are we going?” You asked, giving a small laugh and stopping when she finally stopped and looked at you, finally getting a full look at her costume which was what looked like a bumblebee “Cute costume” you said, giving her a smile and watching her relax slightly and give you a smile “Sorry, I wanted to talk to you” Nia said, looking at you and wringing her hands “What’s wrong? You can talk to me” you said, placing a hand on her arm and watching as she seemed conflicted on what she wanted to say “Nia-“ you said, getting cut off when she surged forward and kissed you, you tensing and pushing her away, trying to not be too harsh as you did so “Nia… I” you said, running a hand through your hair and looking over her shoulder to see Lena, her expression unreadable until she turned on her heel and stormed off “Dammit” you said, pushing past Nia and making your way through the crowd, running outside without worrying about grabbing your coat “Lena!” You shouted, forcing yourself to run after her “Lena! It’s not what it looks like!” You shouted, managing to catch up to her and grab her wrist “Lena-“ you said until she cut you off with a slap to the face “I don’t want to hear it, Y/N” Lena said, looking at you with tears in her eyes and trying desperately to not burst into tears “Lena, it wasn’t what it looked like… Nia kissed me! I didn’t kiss her back” You said, grabbing her arms gently and not caring if it got you slapped again, watching as she opened her mouth to say something until you cut her off “I love you, Lena” you said, looking at her and watching her freeze, you not expecting a reply back since you knew she may not feel the same “I-“ she said, looking like she was trying to form words until you guys heard a scream come from the Student Union, causing the two of you to run back towards the building “FIRE!” You heard someone shout, you pulling Lena out of the way of the door when people started running out of the building “Call 911” you said, moving around her and running inside to try to go and help.

After you got inside the building, you looked around to try to find your friends, knowing they could’ve been outside, but you needed to make sure “Kara! Alex!” you shouted, looking around and moving out of the way of people running for the exit “Kara!” You shouted once more, looking around and stopping when you heard a groan “Alex” you said, running over to her and seeing she was trapped under a piece of the wall that had fallen over “Alex, I’m here” you said, grabbing the wall and trying to lift it “Dammit” you said, looking around for something to help “Y/N, get out of here” Alex coughed, looking up at you and watching as you shook your head “No” you said, glaring at her when she tried to argue with you “I’m NOT leaving you” you said sternly, trying once more to lift the wall off of her and inwardly cheering when it started to move “I got you” Nia said, looking at you when you finally noticed her on the other side helping you lift the wall and the two of you managing to get it up “Get her out of here” you said once you got Alex out, helping Alex stan before handing her over to Nia before you went to search for others.

As you were looking through the last area that anyone could be, you saw a shadow rush by and you raised an eyebrow, coughing into you arm and forcing yourself to crouch, pulling your plaid shirt off and folding it up before covering your mouth and nose with it “I gotta get out of here” you whispered to yourself, slowly making your way towards an exit and hearing the sirens, letting out a scream of shock when you were suddenly knocked to the floor “I warned you” the person hissed, you not able to see their face due to the mask and the black hoodie “You kill me, you get arrested” you coughed, grabbing his wrists when he grabbed onto your neck “You act like I’m gonna get caught” the person said, tightening their grip on your neck and you struggling until you lifted your leg just right and nailed them between the legs, forcing them to let you go and giving you enough time to slip from their grip and make your way out as quickly as possible “Y/N” Lena said when she saw you exit, you only wearing a tank top with your ripped outfit and her rushing over to you, cupping your face gently and watching as you struggled to breathe for a moment before you started coughing, her pulling you close to her before she slipped her coat off and draped it over your shoulders as she led you to the ambulance, looking over her shoulder at the Student Union and catching a glimpse of what looked like someone running out of the side entrance, her about to go after them until she heard you cough again, so she shook her head and focused on getting you checked out, you were more important to her than chasing after someone that may not even be real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween, lovelies!!! :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just started your sophomore year of college. Your life is going great! You have good friends, your professors are all good, and your soccer team is doing good. Enter Professor Luthor and your whole world gets thrown out of whack... Can you get everything to make sense by the end? Lets find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

Later that night, you woke up with a gasp, causing you to cough since the smoke had done a number on your throat, looking at the time once you had calmed down and sighing _2:45am_ glaring back at you, flopping back onto your bed and staring at the ceiling, the whole thing that had happened earlier still fresh on your mind _You honestly think I’ll get caught? _The masked person’s voice mocking and haunting you, jumping when you heard Kara resituating on her bed and slowly sitting up “Kara?” You asked softly, looking over at her and watching as she rolled over to look at you, her seeing the fear in your eyes from the moonlight creeping in through the blinds of the window in your dorm “Come here” Kara said, lifting her blanket up as she scooted back to give you room and watching as you slowly got up before crawling into bed with her, this not the first time either of you had done this “You okay?” she asked you softly, waiting for you to get situated “No… This whole thing has me on edge” you admitted, your voice cracking and feeling weak because you were breaking like this, burying your face in Kara’s neck when she pulled you in for a tight hug “I know, we’re going to get to the bottom of this… Don’t worry” Kara said, rubbing your back gently “I’m… I’m scared, Kara” you said, finally letting the tears that you’ve been holding in fall and clutching Kara’s shirt, Kara’s heart breaking at the way you were shaking and how much you were currently crying, you were like a sister/brother to her and it hurt her to see you like this “I know, I’m not going to let anyone hurt you” she promised, kissing your head and letting you cry it all out until you cried yourself to sleep, promising herself she would do everything in her power to finish this.

The next morning, you woke up feeling even more exhausted than when you went to bed, basking in the comfort of Kara’s hold on you until you finally rolled over to look at the time, sighing when you realized you had thirty minutes before your Neuroscience class and carefully getting out of bed so you didn’t disrupt Kara’s sleep even more than you already had, checking your phone when it vibrated, it being an email from the school notifying everyone about the events from the night before and how they were doing an investigation to find out how it all happened and about how the Student Union building would be closed until further notice, you sighed and tossed your phone onto your bed before you went into the bathroom, wincing at how pale and drained you looked, the hand prints from the person very evident on your neck, tearing up as you ran your fingers over the bruises “It’s going to be okay… Just wear a scarf” you whispered to yourself, forcing yourself to turn away from the mirror so you could take a quick shower to just wake yourself up before you got ready for the day.

As you walked to class, you burrowed yourself as much as possible in your favorite hoodie and your heavy coat, your hands stuffed in you pockets as you made your way to class and keeping your head down as you walked towards the science building, only looking up when someone fell into step beside you “How are you holding up?” Alex asked softly, holding two coffee’s and wearing a puffy black jacket “How are you not cold?” You asked, your teeth chattering and looking at her, causing her to laugh and hand you a coffee which you gratefully accepted “It’s really not that cold, Y/N… Now, stop trying to change the subject” she said, opening the door when you guys made it to the science building, sighing as you stepped inside and kicked some snow off your shoes “I’m struggling… I woke up to nightmares, so many things happened last night I-“ you said, shaking your head and looking at Alex when she placed a hand on your shoulder “Hey, calm down… We can talk about this later” she said, able to tell this was too much to talk about right now “Thank you” you said, giving her a small smile as the two of you went into the lecture room and set your stuff down before you pulled your heavy coat off, getting as comfortable as possible in your seat and pulling your phone out, seeing several messages from Lena and one from Nia

_Hey, are you okay? I know I didn’t ask last night, but still _-Lena

_Y/N? _-Lena

_Can we talk after your classes today? Please? _-Lena

_Hey Y/N… I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for last night, can we please talk? _-Nia

_Yeah, I’m free after my last class, I’ll meet you at the diner? I have a shift at 6 ­_-You to Lena

_Yeah, let’s meet up at the library? I go there anyways to hang out with Alex and Kara _-You to Nia

You sighed as you set your phone down and rubbed your face with your hands, looking at Alex when she scooted her chair closer to you to rub your back “You okay?” She asked, her worried older sister side starting to come out “I’m okay, just… A lot going on, I’m hoping my shift tonight will fix it” you said, looking at her and watching her eyebrows furrow “Are you sure you should take a shift tonight? You’re still healing and now after everything-“ Alex said, looking at you and just worried because you had a lot on your plate already “I’ll be fine, Alex” you said, cutting her off and looking at her before sighing “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t snap at you… I need something to keep my mind busy” you said, looking at her and watching her nod “Okay, but if it gets to be too much you call me and I’ll come get you” Alex said, giving your arm a small squeeze before turning towards the front when Lena walked in “Of course” you told her, giving her a small smile before turning to focus on the lecture.

Afterwards, you and Alex made it to the library, the two of you heading towards Kara when you saw Nia sitting on one of the couches “I’ll join you in a bit… There’s someone I gotta talk to” you said, looking at Alex and not giving her a chance to answer as you went over to Nia and sat down on the couch across from her “Hey” you said, looking at her and watching her jump and look up from her book “Hey… Thanks for meeting me” Nia said, looking at you and setting her book down “No problem, what did you want to talk to me about?” You asked, taking your heavy coat off once more and watching as she bit her lip “First things first, I’m so sorry for kissing you like that… I panicked, I’m just so confused with my feelings right now” Nia said, looking at you and fidgeting with the end of her jacket, you patiently waiting for her to figure out what she wanted to say and crossing your legs “I… When I first ran into you I thought that I had developed a crush… And as we got to know each other better I thought there might have been something there, then I met Brainy and I didn’t know what I was thinking anymore and I was confused so at the party I didn’t think, so I kissed you and I’m so sorry” Nia said, looking at you and looking like she was at the verge of tears “Hey, it’s okay, I’m not mad at you… I was just confused” you said, scooting forward some so you could place a hand on hers in a comforting way “Besides, we’re still friends but I am currently seeing someone” you told her honestly, looking at her and watching her nod and crack a small smile “I’m just glad I didn’t ruin anything” Nia said, giving a small laugh and you gave her a small smile before you stood up and pulled her into a hug “Of course we are… Now, tell me all about you and Brainy” you said, laughing some when she blushed and sitting back down as you listened to her talk.

Later that night, you were at the diner and snacking on some fries as you looked over the math problem you were currently on, looking away when you saw someone sit down next to you in your peripheral “Hey” you said, giving Lena a smile when she looked at you after she was situated “Hey” she said, looking at you with an unreadable expression which caused your smile to drop “I’m sorry for last night, but it really wasn’t what it looked like, I talked it out with Nia today and she was just confused with her feelings… I understand if you want to break up with me-“ you rambled, getting cut off when Lena put a finger to your lips and shook her head “Break up with you? Y/N, I’m not going to break up with you… Yeah, I’m upset about what happened last night, but I’m not going to break up with you over it” Lena said, looking at you and giving you a small smile as she moved her hand to your cheek before she tugged on your scarf a bit to see the bruises, wincing as she looked at them “How are you feeling?” She asked, looking at you once more and dropping her hand to yours “I… Honestly, I don’t know” you told her, sighing some and looking down at your joined hands “Can we talk elsewhere?” You asked, glancing at her and want to be open with her but there were too many people, standing up and pulling her to the back.

Once you got to the back room and into the area where all the lockers were for the workers you sat down on one of the chairs that were scattered in there, telling Lena what you had told Kara earlier and blinking back some tears as she scooted her chair closer to you and pulled you into a tight hug “We’re going to find him, Y/N… I promise” she whispered in your ear as you let out a small sob which caused her to tighten her hold on you “How about tomorrow you come and stay with me for the night?” She proposed, pulling back to look at you and knowing that you didn’t want to keep waking Kara every night, watching as you shook your head “I don’t want to accidentally wake you” you said, looking at her and wiping your eyes with the sleeve of your shirt as she shook her head “I’m a night owl, I will honestly probably still be awake” she said, looking at you and gently cupping your face “Please? I also want to spend time with you before finals” she said, knowing she’ll be swamped that week so she wanted to spend as much time with you as possible “Okay okay, I’ll stay” you said, giving her a small smile which she returned before pressing a kiss to your lips “Y/N, are you-“ Maggie said, stopping when she saw you and Lena and smirking “Am I interrupting something?” She asked, looking between the two of you as you guys jumped apart “No no” you said, blushing heavily and standing up “Uh-huh, anyway you sure you’re up for your shift? I can cover you” Maggie said, looking at you with a slightly worried look since you were one of her best friends “I’ll be fine, don’t worry” you assured, looking at her and digging through your locker for your clothes “I’ll stick around, I have papers to grade anyways” Lena assured Maggie, looking at her with a smile while Maggie mouthed ‘thank you’ before she took her apron off as you pulled yours on “Alright, I’ll see you later then… Call me if you need anything” Maggie said, ruffling your hair on her way out “Guess that’s my que to head back to the front” you said, giving Lena a small smile before the two of you headed back to the front.

About two hours into your shift, you were taking some orders while Lena occupied a booth in the corner “I’ll be with you shortly” you called when you heard the chime of the door opening, heading back behind the counter to hang up the order and pick up another, setting everything down in front of the people that ordered it before going over to the new customer with the tray in your hands “Hi, I’m Y/N and I’ll be your server tonight, what can I get for you?” You asked, giving the man a smile as he looked over the menu “Just a coffee please” he said, setting the menu down and raising an eyebrow when you froze “Something wrong?” He asked, looking at you and you shook your head “N-No… One coffee coming right up” you stuttered, writing it down and heading back behind the counter to get the coffee, trying to stop your shaking as you poured the coffee until it became too much and you dropped the coffee pot, causing it to crash to the floor before you vanished into the back once more, Lena running after you and kneeling in front of you when she found you curled up on the floor “Hey hey, what happened?” She asked softly, brushing some hair out of your face “Th-That man, that was him” you whispered, shaking as the events from last night came flashing back “What do you mean?” Lena asked, looking at you and rubbing your arms to try to calm you down “H-He was the one from last night… Hi-His voice” you stuttered, struggling to be able to speak over the panic you felt and watching as Lena left to check in the dining area again “He’s gone, we’ll find him… I promise” Lena said, sitting down and pulling you onto her lap, trying her best to comfort you and rubbing your back, you listening as she whispered sweet words into your ear as you felt your panic start to fade away to the sound of her voice.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just started your sophomore year of college. Your life is going great! You have good friends, your professors are all good, and your soccer team is doing good. Enter Professor Luthor and your whole world gets thrown out of whack... Can you get everything to make sense by the end? Lets find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

A few weeks after the events, everyone was getting ready to go home for Thanksgiving break including you which you weren’t sure if you were looking forward to or not since you were debating on asking Lena to come home with you, currently you were finishing up some homework since you wanted to get it all done so you wouldn’t have any you had to do over break, freezing when you heard the door open and a small bark “Kara” you said cautiously, slowly turning to look at her and able to see her hiding something behind her back as she shut the door with her foot “Y/N” she said slowly, biting her lip as she awkwardly shuffled towards her bed “What’s behind your back?” You asked slowly, raising an eyebrow as she started fidgeting “Nothing!” Kara said, wincing when the thing behind her back barked once more “Kara!” You groaned when she pulled the puppy from behind her back, rubbing your face with your hands before you looked at her “We’re going to get in so much trouble if you keep it here” you said, looking at her and knowing she was going to beg you to let her keep it “Oh come on, he’s adorable and you can’t say no to this face” she said, holding the puppy up next to her head and giving her own puppy eyes as well, causing you to break instantly since Kara’s was bad enough but add in an actual puppy, you were done for “Fine, but you get to figure out a way to not get caught” you said, looking at her and sighing “Yay!! Thank you!” she shouted, setting the puppy on her bed so she could tackle you in a hug which caused you to laugh and almost fall out of your chair from the force “Yeah yeah, what’d you name it?” You asked, patting her back then watching as she went to pick the puppy up once more before plopping on her bed “Don’t know yet, for now it’s just puppy” she said, scratching the dogs ears and the dog looking like a corgi/husky mix, you about to ask more when your phone beeped

_I’m coming over _– Alex

_Sure, fair warning though… Kara brought home a new guest _– You

_What? ­_– Alex

Right as you were about to respond back there was a knock on the door, causing Kara to panic and quickly hide the puppy under her blankets while you went and opened the door “Alex-“ you said, getting cut off when she pushed past you and looked around, raising an eyebrow when she heard a bark and you quickly shutting the door in hopes no one else would hear it “Kara” Alex said, stepping closer to her sister and crossing her arms while Kara bit her lip and messed with her hands “Y/N said I could keep it” Kara pouted, watching as the puppy found its way out of the blankets and wagged its tail when he realized Alex was there, you throwing your hands up when Alex turned her glare to you “She gave me puppy eyes then the puppy gave me puppy eyes! What was I supposed to do?!” You asked, looking at Alex and watching her roll her eyes “You guys will get in a lot of trouble if you’re caught” Alex said, looking between the two of you “We won’t! I promise” Kara said, looking at Alex and holding the puppy up by her head once more but this time targeting Alex “No, Kara-“ Alex said, trying to hold her ground before she groaned and shook her head “Fine! Keep the dog” Alex said, sighing and shaking her head while you gave a chuckle “See what I mean?”.

Later that night, you were working your shift at the diner and wiping down the counter when you heard the door chime “I’ll be with you in… Lena” you said, giving a small smile when you saw it was her “You look nice” you commented when you saw her dressed up in a nice little red number, watching her smile as she gave a small laugh “There was an awards ceremony, had to be dressed up” she said, taking a seat at one of the stools at the counter and resting her chin on her hands as she looked at you with a small smile “Everything been quiet?” She asked, watching as you nodded and tossed the rag into the bucket under the counter on your side before you got her a cup of coffee since you knew she’d stay a while “Yeah, nothings been happening tonight or since that one night” you said, knowing she was mostly asking about the attacks “Good, I’m sorry I haven’t been around much minus class and our tutoring sessions” Lena apologized, looking at you and thanking you when you set the coffee in front of her with cream and sugar “It’s okay, we’re both busy” you said, giving her a smile and knowing that she’s been busy getting caught up grading wise and you were busy studying and getting back into soccer since you were healing quite well, stepping around the counter and wrapping your arms around her when you got close enough, releasing a sigh when she buried her face in your chest and wrapped her arms around you.

“Come home with me for Thanksgiving?” You asked after a moment of silence, resting your chin on her head and giving her a small squeeze “You want me to meet your family?” Lena asked, pulling back to look at you and watching as you smiled at her “Of course, they’ll love you” you assured, brushing some hair out of her face and watching her lean into the touch before smiling “I would love to come home with you” she said, pressing a kiss to your palm before the bell on the front door chimed again “We’ll work out the details later” you promised, pressing a kiss to her forehead before you pulled away and grabbed the coffee pot since it was a regular “I’ll be in my booth” Lena said, giving you a smile before the two of you went to your designated places.

“Finally Friday” you said as you came into your dorm, dropping your bag and coats before flopping face first onto your bed, Kara’s puppy jumping onto your bed and licking whatever part of your face he could reach, causing you to giggle and turn over so you could cuddle him “So, you’re going to Alex’s?” You asked, looking at Kara who was finishing up packing her bags “Yeah, it’ll just be us pretty much” Kara said, giving you a small smile as she watched you play with the puppy for a bit “Do you guys wanna come to my place for Thanksgiving?” You asked, knowing that there would be plenty of food since your family went all out when it came to holidays “You sure?” Kara asked, turning to look at you and grinning when you nodded “I’ll ask Alex, but I’m sure we’ll come!” Kara said, zipping up her bag before plopping down next to you on your bed and engulfing you in a hug, laughing when the puppy started licking her face “Who’s taking the dog?” You asked, causing the two of you to stare at one another.

Later that night, you and Lena arrived at your parents place, the puppy in Lena’s arms as you carried your luggage since you were adamant about her not carrying them, you instantly being engulfed in a hug as soon as the door opened “You’ve gotten so big” your mother said, rubbing your back before pulling back and stopping before she hugged Lena since she saw the puppy “Mommmmmm, I’ve literally been gone for two months” you said, chuckling some and taking the puppy from Lena after you set your bags down so your mom could hug her which caused her to tense before she relaxed into the hug “First question, who’s dog is that? And second question, is this the girlfriend you’ve been telling us so much about?” your father asked, walking into the living room from the kitchen with a glass of tea in his hand “Kara needed somewhere for it to stay over break and yes, this is Lena… Lena these are my parents Y/M/N and Y/D/N” you introduced, setting the puppy down and taking Lena’s coat so you could hang them up “It’s nice to finally meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Y/L/N” Lena said, shaking your fathers hand firmly “Please, call us Y/M/N and Y/D/N” your mother said, smiling at Lena who blushed but nodded “Come on, I’ll show you where we’ll be staying” you said, picking up your bags once more and leading Lena towards your bedroom “Just be silent if you’re going to do anything!” Your father said, causing you to blush and Lena to laugh when she heard your mother scold him.

Once you set your bags down and shut the door, you turned around to look at Lena and gave a nervous smile “I’m sorry about them” you said, going and sitting down on your bed which was made you blush when you realized you had a Superman bedspread on it “They were cute, don’t worry… Just like your room” Lena said, smiling as she looked around at all the things in your room, most of them you haven’t changed in years, including your old High School Musical poster “I haven’t updated much” you admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of your neck as you watched her look around “I find it adorable” Lena said, smiling at you before going over to you and kissing you gently “Thank you for inviting me” she said softly, pecking your lips once more before she went to unpack some “I’m going to shower before dinner if that’s okay?” She asked, looking at you and you nodded “Yeah, bathroom is right in there” you said, giving her a small smile and watching her head into the bathroom, you just laying on your bed until your mother called for you, you groaning before getting up and leaving the room, closing the door behind you.

Once you were in the kitchen, you all but moaned at the smell “It smells amazing, mom” you said, going over to her and leaning against the counter “I’d hope so, it’s you’re favorite… Butter the rolls for me?” Your mother asked, handing you the brush and gesturing to the rolls in a pan with a small bowl of melted butter next to it “Sure” you said, going and dipping the brush in the butter, smiling some when you heard your dad talking to the puppy in the living room with his baby talk voice “You know, I’m glad you met someone like Lena… She seems to have a good head on those shoulders of hers” your mother said, causing you to smile as you ran the brush over the rolls “Me too… I really love her… We’ve been through a lot together this semester” you said, glancing back at your mom as she stirred up what was in the pot on the stove “I can see that and I can see she loves you, the two of you look at each other like your father and I did when we first got together” she said, sighing contently as she thought back to that time “Really?” You asked, turning to look at your mom and smiling when she nodded “Really really” she said, smiling at you and you jumping when you heard Lena speak up “It smells amazing, Y/M/N” Lena said, smiling as she walked into the kitchen with sweatpants on and your soccer hoodie on, going over to you and wrapping her arms around you, her wet hair slightly tickling your face as she rested her head on your shoulder “Thank you, it’s Y/N’s favorite… Why don’t you two set the table, it’s almost ready” your mom said, smiling at the two of you before turning to shut the stove off while you and Lena set the table.

After a dinner filled with your parents asking a bunch of questions about Lena and a bunch of embarrassing stories about you, you and Lena were washing the dishes “Your parents are so sweet” Lena said, smiling at you as you handed her a plate to dry “I’m glad you think so, I can’t believe they told you about the time I got stuck in a fence” you said, laughing some and blushing when she started laughing as well “I can’t wait to hear more” she teased, putting the plate in the dishrack and yelping when you flicked soapy water at her “You did not just do that” she said, looking at you as you smirked at her “Oops?” You said, drying your hands off and yelping when she returned the favor “Oh, it’s on!” You said, splashing water at her and the two of you continuing your game until you heard someone clear their throat “While I’m enjoying watching, could you not ruin the kitchen?” Your father asked, crossing his arms in an effort to look stern but his smile giving it away “Sorry dad, we’ll clean up” you said, laughing nervously before you went and grabbed some towels, the two of you cleaning the kitchen fairly quickly before Lena dried off and you changed into some pajamas before joining your parents for a movie.

Once you were all situated in the living room, your dad turned on the movie which was _The Blindside _“Comfy?” Lena asked softly as you cuddled up against her “Very” you said, resting your head on her shoulder before focusing on the movie, her arm wrapped comfortably around you and you guys getting about halfway through the movie before Lena’s phone went off, causing you to jump wince you were starting to fall asleep “Sorry, I should take this” Lena apologized, waiting till you moved over before she grabbed her phone and went into your room to answer it while you and your parents continued the movie, you not sure how long it was before Lena came back and asked you to talk in your room, you excusing yourself before following her “Lena, what is it?” You asked, watching as she shut the door before she looked at you “That was the police” she said, leading you to sit down on the bed and taking your hands in hers, causing you to start worrying as to what she had to say “They found Mon El” she said, looking at you and your breath caught in your throat “That’s good though, right?” You asked, looking at her and freezing when she spoke once more “No… They found him dead”.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just started your sophomore year of college. Your life is going great! You have good friends, your professors are all good, and your soccer team is doing good. Enter Professor Luthor and your whole world gets thrown out of whack... Can you get everything to make sense by the end? Lets find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

“No… They found him dead” Lena said, looking at you and watching as your eyes widened “What? That means I’m safe… We’re safe, right?” You asked, looking at her and lacing your fingers together, furrowing your brows when she shook her head “He’s been dead for weeks, long before the fire at the Student Union… They just found him by a river, hidden away in some bushes” Lena said, looking at you and pulling you closer to her “That… That means we’re back to square one then, I thought if we found him it would all stop” you said, pulling away from her and starting to pace, her watching you for a few moments before standing up and pulling you into a tight hug “I know, but there must be more to this… They’re doing an autopsy on him now, they said they’d keep me posted on what all they find” Lena said, rubbing your back and kissing your head as you held onto her and buried your face in her chest “We’ll get to the bottom of this, I promise” she whispered, running her fingers through your hair and just holding you until you calmed down “Lets head back to the living room, yeah?” She suggested after a few minutes, smiling when you nodded and pulled away, lacing your fingers together before the two of you went back to the living room.

The next morning, you woke up to the sun in your eyes since your blinds weren’t closed all the way, groaning some as you pulled your pillow over your head to block out the rays and snuggling back more against Lena when you heard her laugh “Good morning to you too” she chuckled, pulling you closer to her and taking the pillow off your head so she could press a kiss to your neck “Too bright” you grumbled, unwillingly opening your eyes before turning in her arms and pressing your forehead to hers “I have to update my parents” you said, closing your eyes and you having been keeping your parents in the loop of everything happening “We will” Lena assured, pressing a kiss to your lips and the two of you enjoying the company of one another “Girls! Time to get up!” You heard your dad shout, causing you to groan and open your eyes “We should listen, he has a habit of barging in if we don’t do as he asks” you chuckled, moving to get up when Lena pulled you back down and gave you a heated kiss “Sorry, just needed one more” she said, smiling at you before getting out of the bed first and leaving you wide eyed before your dad barged into the room “I said up” he said, watching you jump and roll off the bed and onto the floor “Dadddddd” you groaned, blushing as you heard him and Lena laughing at your dismay.

Once you all finished breakfast, you were sitting with your parents in the living room, Lena beside you and holding your hand “So, Lena got an update last night on the whole Mon-El situation” you said, looking at your parents and feeling the mood shift to a more serious one “What’s the update?” Your mother asked, looking between the two of you and listening as you relayed what Lena had told you the night before “So you guys don’t know who it could be?” Your father asked, rubbing his chin as he thought about all you just told them “Y/N saw the guy who attacked her at the Student Union at the diner, but by the time she told me he was already gone… We’ve been keeping an eye out for him” Lena said, wrapping an arm around you and pulling you closer to her side “Do the cops know?” “Yes, I told them about it after everything calmed down that night” you assured, resting your hand on Lena’s leg and looking at your parents “Keep us updated, okay?” Your mother asked, reaching over and taking your free hand “I will, don’t worry” you said, giving your parents a smile and squeezing your mothers hand, the four of you sitting in silence until Kara’s puppy came running in barking and jumping on each of you in excitement, causing the mood to shift and making you all laugh.

Later on that day, you were showing Lena around your home town since she hadn’t been there before “This was my high school, not much to it since it’s pretty small” you said, gesturing towards the school as you drove by and raising an eyebrow when you heard Lena chuckle “What? What’s so funny?” You asked, glancing at her as you stopped at a stop sign “I’m just imagining a fifteen year old Y/N starting high school for the first time” Lena chuckled, taking your hand and bringing it up to her lips to press a kiss to the back of it “I wasn’t little, I was only a little shorter than I am now” you said, blushing some and glancing at her “Uh-huh, that’s not what those pictures that your mom showed me earlier say” Lena said, watching as you blushed even more “She showed you?! Oh man” you groaned, sinking back against your seat and wishing you could just tuck yourself in a corner and hide for the rest of existence as you heard Lena laugh “Oh come on, it’s cute” she promised, giving your hand a small squeeze “When I meet your family I demand baby Lena pictures” you said, laughing some and glancing at her when she went silent “Hey, you okay?” You asked, pulling into a parking lot and parking before you turned in your seat to look at her “I’m fine, just… Family is a touchy subject for me” Lena said, looking at you before looking around “Hey, an ice cream shop, lets go in” Lena said, not giving you the chance to answer before she got out of the car and headed to the ice cream shop “Guess we’re getting ice cream” you sighed, getting out as well.

Once you were inside and ordered your ice cream, you sat down next to her in a booth and looked at her “You know you can talk to me, right?” You asked, looking at her and wincing when she took a frustrated bite of her ice cream “I know, Y/N, I don’t want to talk about it” she snapped, her Irish accent more prominent with her angry tone, causing you to scoot away and focus on your ice cream “Okay” you said softly, shaking your head and the two of you eating your ice cream in awkward silence, only being disturbed when your phone went off “It’s Kara, I gotta take this” you said, glancing at Lena as you got up and not noticing her roll her eyes “Fine” she said, a hint of jealousy mixed with the anger in her tone.

“You just saved my ass” you answered once you stepped out of the shop, shivering slightly as you stood outside and shoving your free hand in your coat pocket “I did? What’s going on?” Kara asked, you hearing shuffling on her end which told you she was stretched out on a bed, you relaying all that had just happened between you and Lena, leaning back against the building and glancing through one of the many windows to look at Lena who seemed to be focused on her phone while she idly ate her ice cream “Why is she so upset about that? I mean I get her mom forced her into a marriage, but I figured she got along with the rest of her family” Kara said, you having told her because she was your best friend so you told her everything “I don’t know, she refuses to talk about her family with me… Now that I think about it, there’s a lot that she doesn’t talk to me about” you said, averting your gaze from her as you thought about it more “Do you know why?” Kara asked, knowing that she could have a good reason and looking up when Alex came into the room “I’m putting you on speaker” she warned before setting her phone on the coffee table after she hit the speaker button “I don’t know, every time I bring up something she doesn’t want to talk about she just yells at me or gets snappy” you said, sighing some and closing your eyes “Maybe you should talk to her about this?” Kara suggested as Alex sat down next to her “Or I could teach her a lesson for hurting you” Alex said simply, receiving a glare and a smack to the arm from Kara “I’ll try to talk to her about it later… I think we both need a cool down period” you said, shivering more when the wind picked up “Anyways, what’ you call me for?” You asked, knowing she had more reason to call than hear you rant “Oh! Alex and I will be there for Thanksgiving, is it okay if we crash at your place the day before and after?” Kara asked, knowing that it’ll probably be an all-day thing “Yeah, I’ll ask my parents and I’ll text you… I’m gonna go, it’s freezing, and I’d like to go back inside” you chuckled, the three of you saying your goodbyes before hanging up.

Later on that night, Lena had given you the silent treatment most of the day and currently you were finishing discussing Thanksgiving with your parents “You’re okay with helping cook, Lena?” Your mother asked her again, watching as Lena smiled and nodded “Of course, I don’t mind helping, you guys are allowing me to stay here for the week so it’s the least I could do” She said, smiling at your mother while your father looked between the two of you curiously, noticing you two were sitting farther away than usually and there was no form of contact between you guys “Alright, looks like it’s all settled, we should get to bed, gonna be a lot of running around tomorrow” your mother said, smiling and standing up, kissing your head and Lena’s on her way out while Lena got up shortly after her “Have a nice night Y/F/N” she said, giving him a smile before she went towards your bedroom “Everything alright, Y/N?” Your father asked once he heard the bedroom door shut, you sighing and running a hand through your hair “Yeah, Lena and I just got into an argument is all” you said, looking at him and watching him nod before standing up and kissing your head “Everything will work out, you and Lena love each other, there’s no denying that” he assured, making you smile as he headed towards the hallway “Hey dad?” You said, watching him peek back around the corner “Thank you… I love you” you said, giving him a smile which he returned “I love you too, Y/N/N”.

After sitting in the kitchen for a few more minutes, you sighed and got up, about to head for your room before you stopped since you knew Lena probably didn’t want to see or speak to you, so you grabbed an extra pillow and blanket from the hall closet before making up a bed on the couch and shutting the lights off before you laid down on the couch with a sigh, you managing to drift off for about an hour when you woke to someone shaking you “Five more minutes” you grumbled, rolling over and burying your face in the back couch cushion “Y/N” Lena said, shaking you once more before you sighed and rolled over to face her “Yeah?” You asked, reaching over and turning on the lamp by the couch so you could see her “Why are you sleeping out here?” She asked, you blinking a few times to focus and noticing her eyes were red and puffy and her nose was red “You’re mad at me, so I slept out here to give you space” you said, looking at her and rubbing your eyes before you stretched “Just because I’m mad, doesn’t mean I don’t want to sleep with you” Lena said, looking at you and tugging on your arm to try to get you up “Wha-?” You asked, giving a small yelp when Lena rolled her eyes before she lifted you up with an arm behind your back and one under your legs, causing you to wrap your arms around her neck “You’re much stronger than you look” you commented, resting your head on her shoulder and hearing her chuckle as she carried you into your bedroom.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just started your sophomore year of college. Your life is going great! You have good friends, your professors are all good, and your soccer team is doing good. Enter Professor Luthor and your whole world gets thrown out of whack... Can you get everything to make sense by the end? Lets find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

The next morning, it was the day before Thanksgiving and the day that Kara and Alex were coming to stay. You woke up to the spot beside you vacant, sighing as you pushed yourself up to get ready for the day “Hey, buddy” you said, smiling at Kara’s puppy that came running in as soon as you opened the bedroom door and laughing when he started attacking your feet “Come on, smells like breakfast is almost ready” you said, scooping the puppy up before you headed to the kitchen, seeing your mom at the stove, finishing up making some pancakes while your dad was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper “Where’s Lena?” You asked, not seeing her anywhere as you set the puppy on the floor once more “She offered to pick up some items I needed for breakfast, she should be back shortly” your mother said, giving you a smile before she focused on the pancakes once more “Oh… I see” you said, grabbing yourself a glass of Y/F/D before going to settle on the couch since it would take a bit for breakfast to be ready.

After a bit, Lena came back with a few bags in her hands “Let me help” you said, standing up and taking a bag from her to try to help out, not missing the small look she gave you as you took the bag, heading into the kitchen with her trailing behind you “Oh, thank you” your mother said, smiling and digging through the bags for what she needed “It’s no problem, I gotta go make a phone call, I’ll be back” Lena said, not even sparing you a glance as she walked out of the room which made your heart ache “Everything okay?” Your father asked, having seen the interaction and you shook your head “I don’t even know anymore” you whispered, fighting back tears as you went to take the puppy outside since you needed air now.

As the day went on, Lena kept her distance from you even when you tried to reach out to get her to talk to you, several times you had asked her to talk and she either pushed you away or told you now wasn’t a good time and each time it hurt you even more. You were about to take the puppy out for a walk when there was a knock on the door “I got it!” You called, setting the leash down and opening the door, not even able to say a word before you were engulfed in a hug “Hello to you too, Kara” you chuckled, patting her back and smiling at her, you not seeing Lena leaning against the wall and glaring at Kara as the two of you hugged “I missed you!” Kara said, smiling at you as she pulled back before she pulled her coat off while Alex hugged you as well “It’s only been a few days” you chuckled, shutting the door once they were both inside “Feels like longer… Krypto!” Kara called when she saw the puppy, grinning at the puppy as it wandered its way in the room “You named him? I’ve been calling him Saskia” your father said as he stepped into the living room “Hey, call him whatever as long as he listens” Kara chuckled, picking the puppy up and kissing its head “I was about to take him on a walk, want to join?” You asked, looking at Kara while Alex settled herself on the couch “Of course!” Kara said, setting the puppy down as she pulled her coat back on “Hey, can we talk?” Lena asked, placing a hand on your arm and you sighed before you turned to look at her “Now’s not a good time” you said, your heart breaking at her wince, but you didn’t care at the moment as you turned around and headed out with Kara.

“So, how are things between you and Lena?” Kara asked as the two of you walked down the sidewalk, you sighing as you shoved your hands in your coat pockets, watching as Krypto/Saskia sniffed around or chased after leaves “Currently, it’s not… I think that we’re crumbling, she won’t talk to me… Hasn’t since yesterday then when you and Alex show up, she suddenly wants to talk… I don’t know what to do” you said, kicking a rock and watching it land in a small pile of snow “Maybe you guys should-“ ”Don’t say it, Kara” you said softly, not wanting to even think of that possibility, not after everything the two of you had been through “Okay okay… I won’t say it, but know that I’m here for you no matter what happens with you and Lena” Kara promised, wrapping an arm around your shoulders in a comforting way “Thank you… We should head back in, I think Krypto/Saskia is getting cold” you said, watching as the puppy shivered a bit before you guys turned around and headed back to your house.

Later that night, your father wanted to watch A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving so you were all comfortable in the living room with you sitting between Kara and Lena which you weren’t sure if you were uncomfortable or not until Lena wrapped an arm around you and you leaned into her, your feet ending up in Kara’s lap which didn’t seem to bother her as she was intently focused on the movie “I’m sorry” Lena whispered in your ear, kissing your head and you saying nothing since while you wanted to forgive her, it would take more than an ‘I’m sorry’ for you to forgive her.

The next day, you had gotten up before Lena and were sitting on the couch with Kara, the two of you huddled together as you looked over her shoulder to look at something she was doing on her phone, Lena coming in a few minutes later and stopping when she saw the two of you together “Oh, hey Lena” you said, looking up and seeing her standing there “Hi” Lena said, barely glancing at you as she stormed into the kitchen, causing you to sigh and get up to follow her “You know you have nothing to be jealous of” you said, looking at her and crossing your arms since this was a conversation you’ve had before “I’m not jealous” Lena said, pouring herself some coffee “That’s a lie and you know it… Why can’t you talk to me anymore?” You asked, stepping closer to her and watching as she shook her head “I don’t know what you’re talking about, I’m talking to you right now” Lena said, looking at you and watching as you furrowed your brow in frustration “You know what I mean, Lena! You never talk to me anymore! You don’t tell me anything! I tell you everything!” You snapped, your breaking point having finally been reached and watching as she stood there for a moment before opening her mouth again “I don’t have to tell you everything” Lena said, setting the coffee mug down and crossing her arms “That’s how a relationship works, Lena! I know you don’t have to tell me absolutely everything, but it feels like I barely know you anymore!” You shouted, tears starting to fall, you furiously wiping your eyes with your sleeve and missing the frown on Lena’s face as she looked at you, she knew she was hurting you but she had to make you do what she knows that you’re going to do “I can’t keep being left in the dark by you… Are going to tell me anything?” You cried, looking at her and watching as her expression stayed neutral, her biting the inside of her cheek in order to stay silent “I can’t keep this up anymore, I’m done… We’re done, Lena” you said softly, sniffing before heading to your room while Kara ran after you.

As Lena stood there, processing what just happened, Alex came in and glared at her “I thought you weren’t going to hurt them?” She asked, crossing her arms as she glared at Lena who just shrugged “They need to learn that I don’t have to tell them everything” she said simply, going to grab her bag that she had brought into the living room the night before “You planned this?!” Alex seethed, following Lena as she pulled on her shoes and coat “I figured it would happen” Lena said, pulling her coat on and about to leave when Alex grabbed her by the coat and slammed her back against the door “After we’re done with your class this semester, you stay the fuck away from Y/N or it’ll be the last thing you do” Alex growled, giving her one last shove before letting her go “I suggest you be gone in the next five minutes” she said before she turned around and went to go try and help Kara in comforting you while Lena grabbed her things and called a cab before tearing up herself as she stood at the end of the driveway, her not wanting it to be this way but it had to, getting into the cab when it pulled up.

You were buried under you blankets on your bed while Kara tried to calm you down, her looking over when the door opened and she saw Alex “They’re devastated” Kara said softly, looking at Alex and watching as she came over to your bed and sat down on the edge, scooping you up and holding you close, blankets and all “She didn’t deserve you” Alex said, moving the blankets some so your head was at least showing “What did I do wrong?” You asked softly, your voice cracking as you buried your face in Alex’s neck “Honey, you did nothing wrong” Kara said, reaching over and rubbing your back before she pulled both of you into a hug, the two of them letting you cry it out since they knew that you wouldn’t listen otherwise.

After about an hour drive, Lena arrived back at her apartment and set her things down, sitting down on her couch before she let herself fully break down and ignoring her phone when it vibrated several times, her laying on the couch for about an hour before she finally looked at her phone.

_How was the trip? _– Unknown

_Lena, I know you’re there _– Unknown

_Like you fucking care _– Lena

_Oh, there’s the feisty side, now how was it? _– Unknown

_We broke up, now leave them the fuck alone, they don’t deserve to be involved in your sick scheme _– Lena

_Oh honey, they’re too far into this for them not to be involved, don’t worry they won’t be harmed… Much _– Unknown


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just started your sophomore year of college. Your life is going great! You have good friends, your professors are all good, and your soccer team is doing good. Enter Professor Luthor and your whole world gets thrown out of whack... Can you get everything to make sense by the end? Lets find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

A few nights after the events of Thanksgiving, you were back at the university for one more week of classes before finals week, you walked into your Neuro class and looked around, your seat having been taken due to you being later than usual and Alex having not been able to save it so you found a spot that was unfortunately in the front row, Alex giving you a worried look as you passed your usual row before you plopped down in your chair and quickly averted your eyes when Lena looked over at you, her frowning before she cleared her throat and turned to the class “Alright class, one reminder don’t forget to finish up your group projects-“ Lena said, getting cut off by most of the students groaning “I know, but if you listened, you and your assigned partner should either be done or close to done” Lena said, looking around at all of you and you turning to locate your partner who looked at you as well ‘After class?’ Winn mouthed, looking at you and you nodded and gave him a thumbs up before focusing back on the lecture.

After the class, you stood up and packed up your things before turning and nearly running into Winn “Sorry” he chuckled, taking a step back and walking with you out of the classroom and feeling Lena’s stare as you walked out “Library work for you?” You asked, looking at Winn and watching him nod “Library sounds good” he said, following you out and the two of you making it to the library before setting all your things down “How much more do we have?” Winn asked as he opened up his laptop, looking at you as you opened yours “Maybe a quarter left? You don’t have anymore classes do you?” You asked, looking at him and watching him smile and shake his head “Nope, I’m all yours” he assured, pulling up the presentation you two were working on before hooking his laptop to the HDMI cord that connected it to the screen that was at the end of your table “Lets get started, shall we?” He suggested, glancing at you before the two of you got to work.

A few hours later, at Lena’s office, she was looking through the photos she was sent, it being the pictures that were taken a while back of the two of you making out on her couch in the office, her sighing as she pushed them away and reread the letter that was in front of her:

_End the relationship or we’ll leak these and both your lives will be ruined, that and we’ll hurt your little lover_

  * _Unknown_

“I can’t let them scare me… They shouldn’t hurt them now” Lena muttered, jumping when she heard a knock on her door and glancing at the time _11:00pm _‘Who would be here at this hour?’ Lena thought to herself before she stood up and opened the door “Alex? Kara? What are you two doing here so late?” Lena asked, raising an eyebrow at the two standing in front of her and Alex glared at her as she crossed her arms “Where’s Y/N? We haven’t seen them since I left class and they aren’t answering my messages” Alex said, glaring at Lena who raised a delicate eyebrow “I have no idea, I haven’t talked to them since we… Broke up” Lena said, saying the last part quietly and watching Kara’s brow furrow in worry “The last we heard they were going to the library to work with Winn on a project… We checked there but no one is there minus a few other students” Kara said, looking at Lena whos face shifted to worry “You said they were with Winn?” She asked, quickly turning around and going to search through her papers to find Winn’s paper then comparing it to the letter she had just received before break “No no no no” Lena muttered, looking between the two handwritings and seeing them matching “What? Is Y/N in danger?” Alex asked, taking the papers from Lena and looking at them “I swear to god if something happens to them” Alex said, glaring at Lena as she set the papers down “I knew I shouldn’t of let them out of my sight” Lena said, beginning to pace before Alex put her hands on Lenas shoulder and forced her to stop “Are. They. In. Danger” Alex seethed, glaring at Lena who closed her eyes before nodding “More than likely” she whispered.

_An hour earlier at the library _“I’m gonna go get some water, need anything?” You asked, setting your book down as you stood up and stretched “I’m good, thanks though” Winn said, glancing at you and you nodded before heading towards where the vending machines were, coming back a few moments later to Winn on the phone “I don’t want to do this” he said, you watching as he ran a hand through his hair and seeming conflicted “I-“ he said before you spoke up “Winn? What do you not want to do?” You asked, looking at him and watching his face turn guilty “I’m so sorry, Y/N” he said, looking at something over your shoulder and before you could turn around you felt a flash of pain to the back of your head before everything went dark.

_Back at Lena’s office _“What do you mean ‘more than likely’?!” Kara asked, looking at Lena as Alex grabbed the collar of Lena’s shirt “Let me go and I’ll tell you everything” Lena said, looking at Alex who huffed but released Lena and started pacing “Well?” Alex asked, looking at Lena and gesturing for her to get on with it, they were running out of time to find you, watching as Lena went and shuffled through her things “Here’s all that I know… A number has been messaging me about how I needed to stop seeing them, I think it’s the same number that has been trying to get ahold of Y/N” Lena said, letting them read over the messages before continuing “I had the police look into it and they found the location of where the messages were being sent and I knew it could only be one person…”

When you started waking up, you felt yourself laying on cold ground and blinked a bit to get used to the bright light that was in what you assumed was a room that you were in, wincing as you slowly sat up and looked around, going to move your hands when you felt and heard heavy chains around your wrists “What the hell?” You asked, turning and seeing yourself chained to a wall, whipping your heard around with a groan when you heard someone sliding a key into your door before it opened “Ah, I see you’re awake” the person said, having a sneer on there face as they walked closer to you, their heels clicking on the concrete floor with every step before she kneeled down and cupped your face “I see why Lena would want you… But, let me introduce myself… Welcome to your hell, I’m Lillian Luthor”.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just started your sophomore year of college. Your life is going great! You have good friends, your professors are all good, and your soccer team is doing good. Enter Professor Luthor and your whole world gets thrown out of whack... Can you get everything to make sense by the end? Lets find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

“You mean to tell me your mother took them… She planned all of this, just to get to you” Alex seethed, glaring at Lena, she was furious, you were like a sibling to her and if anything happened to you… She didn’t want to think about it “Yes… I didn’t know she would go this far, I’m so sorry” Lena said, looking at Alex and Kara, Kara currently pacing as she thought of what they could do “Do you know where she could’ve taken them?” Kara asked, looking at Lena and watching as she thought “I don’t… But I have some places that we could narrow it down to” Lena said, going over to her computer and pulling up what properties her mother owned that they could use to single one out.

You stared at Lillian with wide eyes “Let me go” you said, wincing when she tightened her grip on your jaw “Oh honey, you’ll be lucky to get out of here alive” she said, grinning a sadistic looking grin before she released you “What do you want from me?” You asked, not sure why you were here since you and Lena had broken up so there should be no reason for this “Lena will come as soon as she finds you missing, you’re leverage… She decides whether you live or die” Lillian said simply, going over to the door “Don’t get too comfy, you’re in for a long night” she said, giving you a smirk before she left the room.

“We need to call the cops” Alex said, looking over the images on the computer and pulling her phone out “Wait” Lena said, looking at Alex and grabbing her arm lightly “Not yet… Knowing my mother-“ She said until her phone started ringing “-will call me” she finished before grabbing her phone “Hello?” “Lena… You want your precious little thing back?” Lillian asked, the smirk evident in her tone “Don’t hurt them!” Lena said, gripping the back of her desk chair and trying to keep herself calm “Oh we won’t, but you have to come here… Alone” Lillian said, the sound of her heels clicking on the concrete evident “Where?” Lena said after a moment of silence, nodding as Lillian gave her the address “I’ll be there, just please… Don’t hurt them” she begged, fighting back tears when Lillian just laughed before hanging up “Where are they?” Kara asked, going over to Lena and touching her shoulder “I know where they are, but she wants me to come alone” Lena said, going to grab her things “You can’t-“ Alex said, trying to stop her “I can and I will, if anyone else comes Y/N dies… I can’t live with that if that happens” Lena said, staring them down before leaving her office.

When you woke up again once more, everything hurt and your vision was blurry, you took some deep breaths before trying to force yourself to sit up, only succeeding in making yourself feel more pain, crying out slightly before you dropped back to the floor; memories flooding back as you recalled what happened over the past few hours, beatings and torture devices, it was no wonder you were in pain and bleeding on the floor, flinching back when the door opened and closing your eyes “Baby” you heard Lena breathe out, feeling her touch your face and carefully lift it so she could see you “Lena?” You whispered, coughing some and watching her expression turn even more worried “She wasn’t supposed to hurt you” Lena whispered, gently running her thumb along your cheek and looking over your body which was already broken and bruised “She won’t touch you again, I promise” Lena said, looking at you before gently releasing your face and leaving the room.

“Alex, we aren’t supposed to be here!” Kara whispered, her and Alex having discretely followed Lena to the location “I don’t care” Alex whispered back, the two of them peeking through a window when they got to the building and seeing a few of Lillians goons there “We need to find where either Lena or Y/N is” Alex said, looking at Kara and crouch walking along the side of the building so they wouldn’t get caught “And what will we do if we find them? Alex, we can’t do anything without risking them or ourselves!” Kara hissed, although she followed Alex anyway since she didn’t want her doing something stupid “That’s why the cops are on the way” Alex said, rolling her eyes before quietly making her way along the building.

Lena walked to where her mother was as fast as possible, slamming the door open and glaring at her “You weren’t supposed to hurt them!” She shouted, slamming her hands down on the table in front of her mother “Now, I made no such promise, I said they wouldn’t be dead” Lillian said, not fazed by Lena’s outburst “Tell me why you felt it necessary that I be here that you kidnapped Y/N” Lena said, looking at Lillian and watching as she smirked at her “It was the only way I could guarantee that you take over the company, I wanted you to take it over with Mon El, but you know what happened to him” she said, giving a small shrug as she messed with the pen in her hands “What did you do to him?” Lena asked, having not really cared for him but she didn’t want him dead “He refused to listen, so I disposed of him, just like I did with James when he failed to kill your lover there” Lillian said, looking at Lena and watching as Lena seemed to link everything “James was the one who started the fire” Lena said, looking at her and watching her mother give her a twisted smile “Now you’re catching on”.

Sometime after Lena left, you had managed to get yourself to sit up with a groan, taking a moment to get your bearings before you looked around, spotting something shiny not far from your feet _Lena _you thought, shifting as best as you could to get whatever it was with your foot and pulling it towards yourself after about the third attempt, grabbing it with your hand and seeing it was one of her hair pins “Shit” you muttered, knowing this would take a while since you had almost no clue how to do this but you went to work anyways, keeping an eye out for the door opening.

Alex peeked through another window and smirked slightly “Coast is clear” she said, pushing the window up which was surprisingly unlocked “They must really think no one will find them” Alex said, carefully climbing in before turning and helping Kara in, the two of them getting to around the corner before Kara quickly pulled Alex back “It’s Winn!” Kara whispered, gesturing to the figure walking down the hall and muttering to himself as he did, only stopping when Alex grabbed him and pulled him to where her and Kara were “Where are they?” Alex hissed, glaring at Winn who seemed to freeze for a moment “You aren’t supposed to be here! You’re going to get them killed!” Winn said, glancing around anxiously before focusing on them again “Look, I didn’t want to do it” he said, pulling them into an empty room “But, I can help you”.

Lena stared at Lillian in pure shock “You killed everyone that went after us? Are you planning to kill Winn too?” She asked, her having liked Winn as her student and she didn’t want to see him killed, even though he helped get you kidnapped “If he doesn’t cooperate, yes” Lillian said simply, looking at her before sighing “Now, do you want your lover to live or not? Join me and we’ll let them go, but if you don’t… Lets just say that the room they’re in is loaded so much with dynamite it could destroy a village” Lillian said, watching as Lena’s eyes widened before she nodded “I’ll go with you, but you have to release them first… I want to see them being let go” Lena demanded, looking at Lillian who rolled her eyes but nodded “Fine, come along” she said, leading Lena out of the room.

“Yes!” You whispered when you got the last chain off, dropping the clip before forcing yourself up even though every movement was painful and going over to the door, quickly hiding behind the door when it opened “Mrs. Luthor… They’re gone” the goon said, seeming to be speaking into a com of some sort and you waiting until they stepped in far enough before you slipped out and slammed the door shut behind you, locking it before making your way down a random hallway.

“They’re in a room not too far from here, but it’s guarded so it won’t be easy to get in” Winn said, looking at Alex and Kara, peeking out the door to make sure no one was around before gesturing for them to follow, them making it about halfway when Winn stopped and listened to his com “They got out… We have to find them before Lillian does” he said, looking at Alex and Kara, them running down a hall until they rounded a corner and Kara slammed into you “Y/N” Kara said, quickly getting up before helping you up and looking you over “What did they do to you?” Alex asked, looking at you and helping Kara get you standing “No time, we have to find Lena” you said, batting their hands away.

Lillian led Lena into a wide-open room in the building before contacting the goon guarding you “What do you mean they’re gone?! Find them!” She shouted into her walkie talkie, glaring at Lena who seemed a little smug “What did you do?” She asked, pulling something out of the pocket of the inside of her coat, it being a small handgun and pointing it at Lena “Don’t try anything, I’m not the only one with a weapon aimed at you” she said, making Lena look around and seeing at least three other guards with weapons aimed at her “What could I do?” Lean asked, looking at Lillian and holding her hands up.

You and the others ran down a hall, pain shooting through your body as you did so but you ignored it, you had to help Lena “Kara, Alex, follow me up these stairs, there’s going to be guards with guns… We’ll take them out and Y/N will distract” Winn said, stopping the three of you outside the room that they were going to bring you “How do we know we can trust you?” Alex asked, looking at Winn and Kara smacked Alex’s arm “He wouldn’t of helped us this far” she said, looking at Alex who rolled her eyes but nodded “Be careful” Alex said, lightly grabbing your arm before pulling you into a hug, Kara doing the same “You guys too” you said, watching them head up the stairs before you took a deep breath and stepped into the room.

Lillian stepped around to stand behind Lena when she heard the doors open, you holding your hands up and walking towards them slowly with a slight limp “Easy, I’m here to talk” you said, stopping a few feet in front of them and slowly lowering your hands “You don’t get to be the lead of this” Lillian said, grabbing Lena and pressing the gun to her head “I’m going to tell you what you’re going to do” she said, looking at you and you nodded “Okay, I’ll listen” you said, glancing at Lena who looked like she was in tears with how helpless she was in this situation “Good, I want you to stay right there while I slowly back away and take Lena with me, you try anything you’re both dead” she said, keeping her eyes on you while you glanced up at the walkway “I wouldn’t be so sure of that” you said, looking back at her to see her looking, not seeing her goons but Kara, Alex, and Winn staring her down from where her goons were “No” Lillian said, glancing around some before shoving Lena forward and turning to run only for the cops to be pulling in in front of where she was going to run, you catching Lena before she fell and watching as Lillian seemed to panic, looking around some before she grabbed you, watching as the cops made their way towards the building “Let me go” you said, gritting your teeth and struggling in her grip “No, if I get arrested, you die” Lillian said, glaring at you and about to say more when something forced her down and the gun to slide away, Lena having tackled her and the gun sliding in front of you, you watching as Lillian got the upper hand and started to choke Lena, you springing into action and grabbing the gun, not even thinking about it when you pulled the trigger, hitting Lillian in the back and watching as she cried out before she collapsed, Lena getting out from under her and coughing, rushing over to you when she saw you frozen in fear, still aiming the gun “Hey hey hey, it’s okay” she soothed, having you drop the gun before she pulled you close to her just as the cops came in.

A few days after the event, you were getting ready for your release from the hospital, Kara and Alex were helping you get everything ready when there was a knock on the door “Hey… Can I come in?” Lena asked, looking at the three of you and you nodding “Sure” you said, glancing at Kara and Alex who nodded “We’ll give you two a moment” Kara said, heading out of the room with Alex and closing the door on their way out “I’m so-“ the two of you said, laughing some before you spoke up “You go first” you said, looking at her and watching her nod before going over to you to sit on the edge of your bed “I’m so sorry you were dragged into all this, it was never my intention to hurt you or get you hurt” Lena said, looking at you with an apologetic expression “It’s okay, I’m not mad at you… I’m sorry for prying so much” you said, looking at her and watching her shake her head “No no no, you have nothing to be sorry for, I wanted to tell you, but I couldn’t risk you… But it looks like it didn’t matter” Lena said, reaching over and resting her hand on top of yours “Can we start over?” She asked, looking at you and biting her lip “Of course… I didn’t want to break up to begin with” you said, giving her a small smile and laughing when she tackled you in a hug, only pulling back when you heard Kara ‘awwwww’, causing you to blush as you quickly pulled back.

You were back at your dorm for the first time in a while and sighed as you started packing your things “Got any big plans for Christmas?” Kara asked teasingly, watching as you rolled your eyes and threw a pillow at her “You know exactly what I’m doing” you chuckled, zipping up your bag and looking at your phone when it vibrated “I’ll see you for Christmas Eve, right?” You asked, looking at Kara who grinned and nodded before tackling you in a hug “Of course, be safe okay? And rest! You’re still healing” Kara said sternly, you rolling your eyes but nodding “I will, take care of our dog, okay?” You said, scratching Saiska/Kryptos head as you passed “Of course, love you!” Kara called as you headed out the door “Love you too!” You said before you shut the door, readjusting your grip on your bags before you took the elevator down, looking around the parking lot and smiling when you saw who you were looking for “Waiting for someone?” You asked, smiling some and watching as the person turned “You” Lena said, smiling at you and helping you put your bags in the trunk of her car “Ready?” She asked, smiling at you “Always”.


End file.
